A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up Timmy Turner ReviewFic
by DestinyZX
Summary: Join Jose, Shelby and some special guests as we review the live action FOP film. Hilarity, bad luck and a bunch of other stuff follow as our hosts try to help our fan-favorite couple fall in love. Will they succeed? Find out and see. R&R please.
1. The Review Begins

_Note from the Author: I have to get this done sooner or later. I thank AK1028 for helping me proofread it as well as soulful-sin. It's been more than two weeks since the live action film "Grow Up Timmy Turner" aired on Nickelodeon. Many say that the film's a mixed bag (and so do I) with some that like it while others hate it. I decided to do something about it by making it a review/fic. I hope you like it because it wasn't easy doing this._

A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic

Written by Jose Vega aka DestinyZX

Chapter 1 – The Review Begins

_June 16__th__, 2011_

_Hollywood, California_

_Studio 28-2_

Hollywood… it's a place where many of America's population want an opportunity to be a star. The city is also where history was made and is forever recognized for many of their achievements. However, things would be different this time around. A young couple was walking through a lot where studios were found. To let everyone know, that's us plus this is done in my view so bear with it. Looking at the paper I had, I knew that this was the place. I was in my mid-20s with black hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin. As for my outfit, it was a red short-sleeved shirt with blue short pants and a pair of sandals. The young woman who was with me was my girlfriend of 5 years named Shelby. She's a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and like me, Caucasian skin. The only difference was that she wore glasses and has braces. Sounds familiar? Anyway, she had an outfit that was much different than mine consisting of a teal blue short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She also wore a pair of white sneakers with white socks inside.

"This is it right Shelby? I sure hope that management is allowing us to do this." I spoke with a firm tone while I opened the door to see who was there.

"Don't worry Jose. They gave us the green light to do this review." Shelby replied and followed up with something important. "You do know that we have another reason for being here right?" I looked at her and nodded in approval.

"That's right. Let's make sure they show up. Come on, let's get inside." The two of us went inside the studio to find that the place only had a large couch, rug on the floor and a High-Definition 55-inch LCD TV with DVD/Blu-Ray player. There was also a video camera that was set to automatically play in a few minutes.

"Management really didn't like wasting time do they?" I looked around and saw a room where we can eat as well as another room for basically, other things. "At least there are extra rooms here in this quiet studio."

"Yeah Jose… there's a video camera here. It's set to start in 5 minutes. We should get ready?" I then replied afterwards. "5 minutes? And those two haven't shown up yet. I got a bad feeling about this."

We both sat on the couch and waited for when we can start this. To let everyone whose reading this know, it's been a week since the premiere of a live-action FOP movie. Sure, many have mixed opinions about this but I want to at least tell everyone what I think. If only those two would hurry up and get here already. Either way, we didn't have much time so to hell with it let's start this already. I pressed a button on the remote control that was in the couch causing the video camera to start up.

"Hey everyone, the name is Jose and this right here is my girlfriend of 5 years named Shelby." I looked at Shelby who waved in a positive manner.

"Hey, I'm Shelby and today, we'll be reviewing the live action _Fairly OddParents_ movie called _A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner_." She then looked at me wondering. "Jose, isn't there something missing?" I responded.

"You're right, there is something missing." I looked at the other end of the studio and yelled, "Timmy! Tootie! What's taking you two so long? Hurry up! We're starting the review." We then saw a pair of young preteens enter the studio. The only problem was that one of them was glomping the other which was an unpleasant sight.

Timmy was a preteen at the age of 11 years old with brown hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He's very well recognized due to him wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt and a silly pink hat. He wore blue jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. His feeling after getting glomped for the zillionth time made him nauseous. The young girl named Tootie was a preteen like Timmy at the age of 11. Her outfit was much different as she had black hair with most of the hair made into a set of pigtails. She had a pair of large cat's eye glasses and like my girlfriend, she has braces. Seeing a connection here? Moving on, her outfit was of a white dress shirt with a black no sleeved vest. She also had a black skirt as well as black leggings and a pair of black shoes. Judging by what I had seen, it appears that Tootie loves Timmy too much but the problem is, she doesn't understand his feelings.

"We could have been here earlier if it wasn't for Tootie glomping me to death." Timmy struggled to get Tootie off his back but no success. "Darn it Tootie. Get off!"

Timmy literally had to shake Tootie off of him in order for him to take a serious breather. She sat down with a sad face wondering why Timmy wasn't accepting her feelings. My thoughts were that I had to do something but for the time being, we had to separate them until things settle down.

"That's enough, both of you. Timmy, Tootie… for the sake of our review, I would like it if you can be civilized for a while. You Timmy will sit on the left near me and you Tootie will sit on the right near Shelby. For this, you two need to be under control because this is important. Do you understand?" The two of them looked at me and then nodded positively. Sure, I had to be serious but hey what can I do?

"Fine, whatever you say. I'll do anything to get away from Tootie. Plus, her cooties are enough to make me sick." Timmy went to the left side with his arms clenched, angry having to deal with her for too long.

"Okay… I guess. But I want to be next to Timmy. Can I sit next to him pretty please?" Tootie tried to plead but I couldn't allow it. Shelby went to her in hopes of at least making a compromise.

"Forgive me Tootie but we can't let you down. You see Timmy right there angry?" Tootie looked at him while Shelby explained why. "If you can tell by his face; he doesn't want to be near you. But don't worry. By the time this is over he'll change his mind regarding you. For now, you sit next to me okay?" She shed a tear as Shelby saw her sit beside her but Tootie had one other thing to say.

"By the way, how do you know? And why do you look like me?" Shelby couldn't say but she at least had to calm the geeky girl down. "You'll see. Okay Jose, we're ready." With that out of the picture, I continued on with the review. Let's hope things don't screw up around here.

"Okay then. Now that we got that out of the way, we can hopefully continue. Anyway on July 9th of this year, the _Fairly Odd Parents_ celebrated their 10th anniversary with a live action movie. The movie is called _A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner._" I then looked around and then continued. "You are probably wondering why it is live action to begin with. Well, the man behind the series named Butch Hartman decided to take things in a different direction." Suddenly, Timmy interrupted which I knew wasn't good.

"Hold up one second! What do you mean when you say "a different direction?" How so? Can you give me a reason why the guy decided to do that?" Timmy spoke in a blatant fashion in which I replied afterwards.

"You'd rather not ask. There was a lot of controversy behind the movie being live-action. The reason being was due to the disaster that was _Wishology_." Everyone went silent after hearing that name. Looks like they knew all about it but I had to continue onward. "Anyway, let's watch the movie and you'll see what I mean."

I pressed the button on the controller and the TV began to show something. It showed the very movie all of us were watching though the two guests we have today are calm but I don't know how long that'll last. The movie showed a few scenes of Timmy's room which was filled with many kid-related items.

"As you can see, the movie starts off in Timmy's room and we get to view many items. We get to see the all familiar fishbowl and then the movie picks up." The four of us then see Cosmo (voiced by Daran Norris), Wanda (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) and baby Poof appear celebrating Timmy's 23rd birthday. That's when it struck a chord in a very negative fashion. Unfortunately, it had to be a bucktoothed boy that made the interruption.

"What the heck?" He looked at the screen and wondered, "That's me… where's my all too familiar buckteeth? Who the heck is playing me?" I responded quickly before he blabbed out more complaints.

"That's Drake Bell playing as a 23-year old version of you. In this movie, you are still in the 5th grade, you continue act like a child and worst of all in this movie, and you still live with your parents." I can't tell if Timmy is taking this with a grain of salt or he's just shocked by all of this. Hearing all of this made Timmy want to vomit but he didn't want to due to him having to be part of this review with Tootie, he decided not to.

"It appears that the boy's being silent huh? That's… strange." I shrugged it off but Timmy then didn't seem to care as he replied. "Let's move along with this. I want to know why I'm seeing myself at this age."

Shelby and I both let off a sigh as we continued with the review. He continued to watch as well though I had to keep an eye on him for who knows what. I did my best to continue talking about the movie hoping that Timmy doesn't get any more peeved than he is.

"Timmy is celebrating his 23rd birthday with his godparents and it's a pirate theme. He has fun with the pirates for a while until the toughest fairy in the universe named Jorgen von Strangle shows up. Jorgen (played by Mark Gibbon) says that a child must give up his godparents if he does any of the following three things; become an adult, move out of his parents' house or fall in love. He hasn't experienced any of that though he says that the only time someone kissed her was Tootie and that was 13 years ago." We then saw Tootie in one of the dream bubbles and she was looking completely different from the one we all are seeing. However, the young Tootie wondered something and asked.

"Huh? Who is that Shelby? Is that me?" Shelby replied, "Yes, that's you… well, the geeky version of you no offense." Tootie then said, "None taken."

"She's played by Daniella Monet. You know her right?" Shelby spoke as Tootie responded, "I do. She was awesome in Victorious and she's so cute looking like me. Huh? What's up with Jose?" The two of them looked at me as if I tried to wonder about something.

My thoughts were when the Tootie flashback was shown and my mind made me wonder something. However, I didn't want to spoil it yet so I shook it off as if nothing had happened.

"Huh? What is it guys?" Everyone looked at me as Shelby had to ask. "Jose, what's wrong?" I then replied, "Nothing, nothing. Let's continue." Now with that out of the way, I continued on with the review.

"Anyway, Jorgen vows to make sure Timmy falls in love and give up his godparents. So now Timmy goes down for breakfast and his parents come in." Like before, Timmy wants to find out what's up here.

"Wait… they… they look like my parents. Wow, this live action stuff is good and even the voices are exact." At least Timmy was pleased about it so I had to contribute.

"Yeah, Teryl Rothery portrays your mom and Daran Norris plays your dad. They even got the voices down which is awesome." Timmy replied, "Wow. I'd never thought they'd pull that off. When my mom and dad saw the commercial, they were like ecstatic." Never thought his parents would be surprised by it but I had a review to do.

"Okay, your parents give you some lame gifts and tell you that they sold the house so that way you can move out. It's like in the cartoon because your parents are the same as them." Timmy just only needed to say six words. "Yep, that's my parents; total idiots."

"Anyway…" I shuddered for a bit then continued. "Timmy here tells them that they can't sell the house. That's when they go into their mode where they cry and such." I then had to say something. "Just like in the cartoon when things don't go their way." Timmy angrily responds.

"You think? I deal with my idiot parents all the time. It's either that or I had to deal with her older icky sister, Vicky." He then looks at Tootie and then back at me as I persist onward.

"Now that we got the outburst of the way, we continue. You head to school (and when I mean by that, I mean elementary school) where you deal with Denzel Crocker, a crazy fairy obsessed teacher. He's played by David Lewis though I wonder why his voice actor Carlos Alazraqui didn't portray him instead." Timmy saw no reason to complain like he always does.

"Oh great… even when I'm an adult, I still have to deal with a fairy-obsessed teacher. This is a killjoy, can we move on?" Timmy said as I try to keep going with this before I would go crazy.

"Alright, fine." But I did tell him something good. "Though thanks to your godparents, you do give him the atomic runs." We all laughed as Crocker went off unleashing some serious passing of the gas.

"Anyway, you then have everyone go at it with dodge balls and then class was over. Next you ride back home on your bike and then you meet some cute girl. Too bad you didn't pay attention and suddenly you crash which was hilarious." Timmy interrupted me by responding in a reckless fashion.

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait! Who's that?" I didn't say anything but he persisted. "That girl… I can't even tell who she is. Who is she anyway?" I then needed to keep his mouth shut so I said something.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, you would find out who it is. So now Timmy and his fairy godparents follow this girl to an event where the mayor of Dimmsdale introduces some corporate asshole named Hugh Magnate Jr. (portrayed by Steven Weber)." I continued on explaining this guy. "Magnate is some bigwig who feels that he wants to change the world. So he introduces a way to make it happen by presenting the Magnate Power Oil Well/Hotel. For a building like that, it looks like epic crap."

"Yeah, almost as bad as when Doidle takes his dump." Timmy's words sort of made Tootie a little angry though I had to quickly change the subject. "Can we continue? Anyway, he goes on about this and how he plans to tear down a tree called The Dimmsdale Dogwood. Before he does that though, this girl shows up and protests against the oil well/hotel. Magnate sends his goons after her and she pulls some stunts. What happens next is something I can't describe."

We all then heard Magnate make his ridiculous line including something that would shock us all. I had a look of cautiousness while Shelby comforted me with her love. Timmy was serious while Tootie was curious wondering what will happen.

"_Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Wheatgrass-gulper, whatever your tree-hugging mane is, you don't wanna mess around Hugh J. Magnate Jr. So why don't you just toddle off to your yurt or wherever home is."_

"_This __is__ home. I was raised right here in Dimmsdale! And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheatgrass-Gurglin' anything, it's __Tootie__!"_

The moment we heard it, everyone went into a state of shock after finding out who the girl really was. Timmy however, was flabbergasted with a face that made him go 'oh crap' while Tootie was a bit ecstatic trying to contain her excitement. Shelby and I though… our looks were of no surprise. We both saw the movie already so it's no surprise.

"What? That's… that girl is Tootie?" Though he then said something with a devilish smile in disguise. "Dang… she looks hot for a 23-year old girl." Too bad his words just angered the geeky 11-year old girl. She had her fists clenched tight ready to give him a serious beating, but after looking at Shelby (who nodded negatively), she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

They then showed the thought bubble again in which Tootie was seen when she was a 10-year old geeky girl. Now I had to say something because seeing her reminded me of a person I cherish very much. I paused the movie and took a closer look at her making my assumption proven right.

"Something doesn't seem right guys. I know it." I said as Shelby replied. "What? What do you mean Jose?" I followed up afterwards. "It's simple. You see the geeky Tootie right?"

"Yes, we see it. What's your point?" Timmy said being annoyed by all of this. I didn't care as I continued on my guess. "My point is this… Tootie, why does this girl who is right there… remind me of not only you but Shelby?"

"Me… and Shelby? Why do you think so Jose?" Tootie said but the bucktoothed boy responded. "Now that you mention it. You're right. This Tootie does look like both you and her. Why is that?"

"The answer is obvious… because Shelby reminds me of Tootie. In a sense, she is my Tootie." I kissed her forehead, which made my girlfriend cuddle me. Tootie saw this as cute and saw if she can try to cuddle him.

"How cute. Just like with my Timmy. Come here you-" Unfortunately, Timmy was in no mood so using his hand, he prevented her from going any further. "I am not in the mood. I'm only here so I can take part in this review, not to deal with your lovey-dovey stuff. So back off!"

Timmy gently pushed her back making her feel uncomfortable. I had a bad feeling about this and so did Shelby. But I shook it off and continued with the review. Keeping my eye on Timmy was my first concern but trying to go through this without any problems was another.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we can continue." I pressed play on the controller and the movie continued to play. "After finding out, Magnate warns Tootie to move but she stands her ground and says no. So the douche decides to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree. Timmy sees her differently as she was awesome so he does something about it. With the help of his godparents, he makes a few wishes that not only save her and the park but also make the big oil tycoon an even bigger douchebag."

Timmy was laughing his butt off when he saw Chompy eat Magnate's plans. We all did actually because in my opinion, he deserved it. I continued onward hoping no more interruptions would come around.

"The two finally meet but it's a short little reunion. The reason why is because after they hug, he goes off making an excuse." I look at the people reading this and say, "Everyone here should know why right?" However, Timmy responds with no surprise.

"I do. This Timmy begins to have feelings for that beautiful Tootie. In other words, he is in love with her. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are concerned for him and that's when they realized something." Timmy said as he brings out a copy of Da Rules, which was a purple book that had all the information fairies need to know. How he got his hands on it, I can't say for sure.

"According to Da Rules, if a godchild especially an adult who acts like a kid falls in love with a girl, he has to lose his godparents forever. Now I know how messed up this is." Before he said anything, I replied. "Timmy, may I continue? Okay, Magnate is upset but then he gets a phone call from Crocker. The two meet and discuss plans on capturing Timmy's godparents. They succeed in forming an agreement…" I gulped knowing what I would say would creep everyone out. I went with it. "They share a scene that is similar to _Lady and the Tramp_ but it's just wrong."

We all saw it and in one instant, we turned away by how creepy it turned out. Fortunately, the movie changes to Timmy's room and I continue things.

"In here, Timmy is feeling strange but we all know that right?" Timmy suddenly interrupts me and speaks. "We all know that. Tootie comes by my house and my parents try to do everything they can to have me move out. Like I said before… my parents are total idiots." How his parents raise him was my concern so I had to reply to this.

"Though truth is, if it was me, I wouldn't mind moving out to marry my Tootie. Besides, she's all I ever need." I said as I kissed Shelby's cheek and we both went into an embrace. The two 11-year olds wonder what's up with us but they couldn't care.

"Are you doing being mushy you two? We have a review to do." Timmy had a point so we stopped our mushy stuff and focused on the review. I then said, "Forgive us… being in love for so many years is something I can never get tired off." Shelby and I are together for more than five years so we know what it's like.

"Anyway, Timmy runs off hoping to avoid Tootie anyway he can until she eventually finds her. They chat for a while until the fairies realize that if Timmy is in love, they're done for. The two of them go off on having a little date throughout Dimmsdale Park. All the while, many things take place." Timmy quickly replied. "Yeah, and I am not liking it one bit. Keep talking." I sighed as I continued.

"Tootie does what he can to please him and it isn't helping. While at the same time, Crocker plans with Magnate in the hopes of capturing Timmy's godparents. There were some funny scenes but it wasn't as serious." That was when Tootie had something to say regarding what was happening.

"I think that's due to Magnate not being taken seriously I think?" Shelby nodded positively and we all knew that right off the bat. "Yeah, pretty much. Though it is funny to see those two set up their plans." Shelby replied as I continued.

"So they head off to some fancy restaurant and things get good. We learn here that Tootie wishes to restore the Dimmsdale Dogwood back to what it was when they were kids. Timmy sees this as a wish that she wants to do that isn't selfish. However, Cosmo and Wanda think of this as a problem so they do something about it."

The four of us then see the fairies disguised as salt/pepper shakers transform into humans. Timmy freaked out after seeing that though he had something to say. Since Shelby and I already saw the movie, it's no surprise.

"What the… Cosmo and Wanda turned into human beings? Now this is freaky." To me, it wasn't as freaky as he thought but I decided to explain it to him. However I wouldn't be able to due to them.

Three magical beings came by to take things from here. Just by seeing these three would be a direct violation of Da Rules but since this was a review, I would find it unlikely.

"Huh? Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? What are you three doing here? The producers asked that Tootie and I would take part in this review." We all took a look at them questioning why they decided to appear before us.

One was a female fairy with pink hair that had been curled in the front, pink eyes and a small golden crown over her head. She had a yellow short sleeved shirt with black pants, black shoes and strange fly-like wings on her back. In her hand was a magic wand that had a star for a tip and her personality showed awareness. The other was a female fairy that had straight green hair, green eyes and like the female fairy, he has a small gold crown over his head. He had a white buttoned shirt that was short-sleeved with a black work tie, a pair of black pants and black shoes. Like her, he also had odd fly-like wings on his back and a wand with a star-like tip. Unfortunately his personality was of the opposite; filled with clumsiness and bad luck. Last but not least was the small fairy that was shaped like a ball. It was a boy that had purple eyes, a sole strand of hair and wore a light purple sleeper. Like his parents, he has a small crown over his head and fly-like wings. But instead of a wand, the baby had a rattle if it wanted to use magic. The three looked at us with curiosity especially at Shelby and me. It would only take them seconds before something had to give.

"Sorry sport but it looks like we need to explain this a bit. This part was something Cosmo and I love seeing a lot since this was a first. The one who plays yours truly is Cheryl Hines." I wondered to myself why they chose an actor to play human Wanda though Cosmo seemed too excited.

"Ooh ooh and the one who plays me is Jason Alexander. I know him from _Seinfeld._ I love that show. Why does he look so chubby though? Ooh ooh watch this Wanda… Serenity now! Huh? You were supposed to say something." Cosmo waited for Wanda to speak and gave him a blatant response. "Like what?"

"I don't know like… I forgot." Wanda then went out and shouted. "I do. What the hell are you staring at!" Unfortunately, I had to step in and say something.

"Wanda, easy with the language okay? We got two preteens here and we don't need stuff like that right now." Wanda then said nothing as Cosmo was too excited seeing this.

"That's my favorite part." He then laughed out loud being carefree. Timmy then spoke afterwards. "_Seinfeld_ huh? It's funny because my dad used to watch it all the time years ago. He cried when the show got cancelled. You have no idea how long the waterworks lasted." I then responded. "Did you at least get him the DVDs?"

"I did. That made him really happy he got to enjoy it again. Knowing these two, they would try to screw up the date." I continued on guessing Timmy's assumption correctly.

"That's how it happened because they spilled spaghetti all over Tootie… uncooked spaghetti. That alone to me tells me something is wrong. At least the Maitre 'D went on complaining while Tootie politely went to the bathroom to clean up." That was when Timmy wanted to find out what happened.

"Alright you dummies why the heck did you go and do something so stupid like that." Wanda responded after Timmy's tirade. "We had to do it because Timmy in the movie was falling in love with her." Cosmo spoke afterwards. "Yeah and if that happened, we'd lose you forever!"

"We already knew all that but my complaint is… you two acted OOC (out of character) just because you wanted to stop Timmy from falling in love. It isn't right." Timmy looked angry ready to complain but Wanda tried to calm him down. "It wasn't our fault… heck, we didn't have a choice regarding this."

"At least being humans was a lot of fun right Wanda?" said Cosmo while the rest of us looked at him with serious moods. He then went silent not saying a thing.

However, one look at Poof told me a different story because of how upset his face was. But I couldn't worry about it at all because I had to deal with another issue at hand. That's when my senses tell me that something bad was about to happen.

"Jose, what's the matter?" Shelby said as I responded. "Nothing Shelby, I'll tell you later." I then kept at it with the review all while hoping to keep things under control.

"After Cosmo and Wanda used their magic to clean Tootie up from that spaghetti mess, he then asks them to do something. Later, Timmy takes Tootie to a special place and it turns out to be the Dimmsdale Dogwood. The only thing is that it is much different than what it was. It's actually back the way it was. We see them have a great time while Cosmo and Wanda look at them with sad looks in their faces. It's like when they were kids but the difference is that Timmy is in love with her. Being the gentlemen he is, Timmy pleases her a lot and it was real cute. However, things get freaky as the two go for a kiss but the fairies had to screw it up." I then decided not to say anything as everyone got to see what happened next.

"_GROW UP TIMMY TURNER!"_

Everyone heard it and saw the aftermath that followed. That's when Timmy began to wonder what was going on in the movie and wanted answers. That bad feeling I had started to creep up on me real fast. I do not like this one bit.

"Cosmo, Wanda… what's the big idea ruining that guy's chance? I need answers and I need them **NOW**!" His shout scared the heck out of them as Wanda attempted to state her reasons.

"I'm sorry Timmy… like I told you before; we wanted to prevent you from falling in love with Tootie." Cosmo followed it up with a response. "Yeah because if you did, we-" Wanda interrupted. "You already told them the first time Cosmo. We don't need a repeat."

"Sorry… I can't get enough of this movie. That's why." Cosmo said as Timmy was ticked but I had to step in before things got out of control. "But still, that was so out of character especially for you Wanda. Why?"

Wanda couldn't say anything but when he saw Tootie, everything seemed to come full circle. Her face was full of anger and tears were falling down her cheek. Remember the bad feeling I had earlier regarding this… guess what, its happening.

"I know what this is… you never accepted my feelings. You always cared for that stupid shallow bitch Trixie." She shouted as her face was filled with anger and disdain.

"What? That's a lie. Sure, I try so hard to get her to notice me but every time she does, she would always throw me aside." Timmy tried to reason with her but Tootie continued on. However, I had to intervene and say something.

"I've seen you try over the years and every time you go close, you end up with pure failure all over the face. At least with Tootie, it was success because she cared for you." Timmy quickly replied stating his reasons.

"But she… is… nuts! Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with a girl who acts like a stalker? She even has a whole room devoted to me." I then went off-topic and said, "Not as bad as that shrine of Arnold that Helga Pataki had… that alone was freaky." Everyone went silent after hearing that. I guess mentioning something from _Hey Arnold_ wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Not a good idea Jose to use that cartoon." Timmy continued to explain, "Veronica is even freakier with his obsession with Trixie Tang. Do you have any idea what her shrine to Trixie is like? I know because I've seen it and plus she's crazy. She's a bimbo like her." He then looked at Tootie who was still ticked with anger.

"What about me? What about all the times you helped me? What of the times you stood up to me? What? Tell me!" Her voice showed merit as Timmy stated his reasons.

"I only did it because not only I felt sorry for you but also you supported me. This time is different because we're dealing with a live action movie." Not wise Timmy because you just made her angry. "Oh dear… this is bad."

"I knew it… I knew it all along! You never did care for me. All this time that I tried to have you notice me. And it's all for nothing!" Her anger was at its breaking point and it was going to get higher.

"Come on Tootie, please… it's not like that. I didn't mean to-" Tootie didn't want to hear another word so she lifted her arm slapping the hell out of him. It made me cringe seeing that but I also realized that the Timmy I'm seeing… is a complete and total idiot. Now I wonder how messed up this is.

"I've heard enough… you don't care about me. You don't like me and you don't want anything to do with me. Fine, I get it. I don't want anything to do with you either." Timmy tried one last attempt to convince her. "Tootie, let me explain…" But she wanted no more of his words.

"No more! I don't want to hear it from you! I've had it! You can be with Trixie for all I care because I'm done. I hate you! I HATE YOU TIMMY TURNER!" Her shout surprised all of us just like it was in the film when the adult Timmy Turner was called off.

Tootie then ran off crying, leaving Shelby and I to wonder what to do. With his hand on his cheek, Timmy was, as usual clueless. His face turned to anger almost immediately. He turned to look at his fairies.

"Nice work you bunch of dimwits. Now Tootie hates me! It's all because you guys tried to stop me from falling in love. You are like my parents you know that? You both are complete and utter idiots!" His shout shocked his godparents but their reasoning wasn't going to help him.

"Timmy, please let us explain…" Wanda said as Timmy didn't want to hear anymore. "Enough! I don't want to hear it! Not from you Wanda OR you! I wish you leave me alone!" His words were in wish form so they had no choice.

Timmy ran off in the opposite direction as Tootie with tears on his face. Shelby and I were clueless to wonder what the heck to do. The review isn't finished and things just went down the gutter.

"This is bad Shelby. Timmy and Tootie now hate each other and we're not finished with the review. What else can go wrong?" Now even I'm starting to act like Timmy while Shelby didn't know what to do either. "I don't know… we got to do something."

"More like we got to find a way to get these two back together. After all, we invited the two for a reason." Shelby looked at me and said, "Yep, we did. We can't tell them yet but we can help them."

"Good plan. Can you handle Timmy? I'll deal with Tootie. Maybe we can help them at least try to get a firm understanding about all this." Shelby agreed with me and said, "Okay. How about after that, we can handle the other way around."

"Right, that's a good idea Shelby. We got to fix this and fast. Cosmo, can you help me out here?" I looked at him and he said, "I don't know who you are, but if it means to help Timmy and Tootie, I'll do it." However, Wanda didn't want to help out with us.

"Cosmo, we can't grant wishes to him or her. They are not our godchildren." But I stepped in and spoke, "Maybe, Wanda, but what happened here is your fault." She then got angry and got in my face.

"What? Well I never-" But Shelby had to interrupt before a fight was to take place. Being the voice of reason, she said "That's enough, all of you. Please Cosmo, Wanda… can you help us?" She looked at Timmy's godparents with strong conviction. Wanda's face went from anger to worry in a heartbeat grasping the situation.

"I don't know if Jorgen will yell at us for this but… oh, alright. We'll do it. But we're doing it only because you want to help these two get back together." The two of us smiled seeing that they would finally be able to help.

"We want to not only help them but convince them… to love each other. It won't be easy but the two of us no, the four of us have to try. Cosmo, Wanda… I wish we had a commercial break. We need to give the two of them some space for a while."

"Will do. One commercial break ordered to go. You want it? It's yours my friend!" The both of them raised their wands and a cloud of smoke emerge and a phrase saying "TO BE CONTINUED".

With things falling apart, we needed a break so everyone can get things taken care of. If only things don't get any worse then maybe we have a chance in getting these two to make up. Oh boy… what a bummer this has been.

**つづく**

_Next time on A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic_

_Shelby and Jose try their best to get Timmy and Tootie to at least admit their faults toward each other. Cosmo continues to make more quotes involving Seinfeld annoying Wanda to no end. A much older Timmy wearing red makes an appearance as he tells them of his life with his Tootie and wait… he's packing a gunblade! We cover the rest of the movie including one scene that will shock everyone. And an old foe returns for revenge… by becoming a giant monster made of oil? Will they be able to finish the review? What sort of surprises will happen next? Who else will drop by and make an appearance? Find out all of this and more in the next exciting chapter of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

_Jose: That's the first chapter in a nutshell._

_Special Guest: The next one is gonna get fun, I assure you._

_Jose: You ain't supposed to be here right now._

_Shelby: Yeah, why are you here?  
><em>

_Special Guest: Sorry but I can't resist. Just thought I'd help out build the excitement for the next chapter._

_Jose: Whatever. I'm beat from proofreading this. Wasn't easy._

_Shelby: Be sure to read and review okay? Bye!  
><em>


	2. Reviews, Special Guests and Seinfeld

_Author's Note: Wasn't easy doing this and yes, it was a pain. I finally got it finished. To let everyone know, this story is also my review of the live-action movie. This chapter also takes advantage of a scene from the hit show "Seinfeld" and Airnaruto45 and Deadpool make a cameo here. I had to make sure the guy kept his mouth shut for this. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave a review. I'm putting a lot of work for this and it took me 3 days to proofread it. At least I did it by myself, that's what counts. One more thing, the chapter title didn't fit on so that sucks. Enjoy anyway.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** All characters and everything belong to their respective owners. I should have done this in the first chapter._

_Anyway, enjoy.  
><em>

_In the last episode of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner review/fic_

_Jose and his loving girlfriend Shelby get started in reviewing a recent live action movie with two special guests. Many shocking moments occur as comparisons and emotions follow. Timmy becomes irate of his live action self and the actions of his godparents. And Tootie can't take the abuse anymore as he gives Timmy the biggest slap of his life along with a reality check. And the two real lovebirds can only watch as their favorite couple falls apart. What can they do?_

_Today, Jose and Shelby try what they can to help a pairing that is breaking apart. We cover the rest of the Fairly Odd Movie including a scene that leaves everyone breathless. Cosmo continues to quote many things from Seinfeld that agitates everyone. Special guests are a plenty as a much older, much different Timmy appears and tells his side of things. The only problem is that why is he packed with a gunblade! Could he be from another place? And an old villain returns for revenge by becoming a monster made of pure oil. What else can go wrong as we conclude our A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner review/fic._

Chapter 2 – Reviews, Special Guests and Seinfeld Quotes

After what happened earlier, management decided to give us a small break. Fortunately, we all went outside to a soup shop to get some much needed grub. The owner however was one tough nut to deal with. Rumors came about that the owner was a bad egg but seeing what happened here proved it right. The guy was a Caucasian with black hair and had brown eyes and wore a complete chef's outfit. His outfit was a white chef's apron, black pants and white shoes. He looked at us with a serious expression staring at us while we made our orders.

"Medium turkey chili." Cosmo gave the money to the chef and got his soup. If only I knew how stupid things would get.

"Medium crab bisque." Timmy handed the chef his money and got his soup. Cosmo looked at his bag and saw that there's no bread.

"I didn't get any bread." Timmy followed with a response, "Just forget it Cosmo. Let it go. I want to eat already." But Cosmo was persistent so he asked the chef. "Um, excuse me, I – I think you forgot my bread."

"Bread - $2 extra." Spoke the chef as Cosmo blurted out, "$2? But everyone in front of me got free bread." The chef looked at Cosmo and said, "You want bread?"

"Yes, please." The chef then shouted afterwards, "$3!" We were all flabbergasted by this but nothing prepared us for what happened next. "What?" The chef then says, "No soup for you!"

The chef snaps his fingers and his assistant (who looks like Deadpool) took the bag away from him and gave Cosmo his money back. He went teary-eyed from this and ran off crying like a baby. I didn't like it one bit so when I got my chance to order, I made sure Cosmo didn't go away empty handed.

"I'd like one medium turkey chili and one beef chili please. Don't forget the bread." I gave the chef $20 and he provided what I needed. The assistant gave me the change and I was already gone. I looked around and saw Cosmo tearful that he didn't get his soup. Though I did buy two soups, I did the only logical thing I can do.

"Here Cosmo. Your specialty; medium turkey chili I presume." Cosmo immediately hugged my head thanking me after I gave him the soup as well as bread. Though we enjoyed our break, things were still stressed.

When all of that was finished, we went back to the studio and enjoyed our soup. Though I had a hunch we weren't done with this guy, this Soup Nazi. To let everyone know, things are edgy right now. Timmy and Tootie hate each other's guts and it's up to Shelby and me to set things right. I really don't know what to do at this point… but I have to keep going with this. It's the only way.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. As you see here, things are not good. From what we've seen, Timmy blames his fairy godparents for ruining his chances at a relationship." Shelby and I looked to see Timmy on one side of the studio and Tootie on the other.

"Yeah. And Tootie now hates Timmy because he never gave her a chance. This is bad Jose." I nodded in agreement and spoke, "I agree… but we have to do something before things get bad. For the time being, our review is on hold as Shelby and I need to do what we can to fix a couple on the rocks." We didn't waste much time with this despite the fact that the video was still going.

I went to where Tootie continued weeping and crying hoping that I would help her. Shelby on the other hand, went to a boy who was shedding tears of his own. The two are at wit's end by the looks of things and if we didn't do something, those two would end up with no chance for a relationship.

"Come on Tootie… talk to me. Why be like this? It's not Timmy's fault that he has eyes for another girl." Though I knew it would only keep her from crying. "He's just too stubborn to realize that she will one day embarrass him. She's not his type and I know it." She then looked at me, still full of tears, decided to speak.

"What do you know about love?" Trying to wipe tears from her eyes, she went on and said, "You don't understand how much I went through to have Timmy at least like me." She doesn't understand that I do. Besides, I watched the cartoon for years and I know everything about the two.

"You're wrong. I know what it's like… I really do." I took a deep breath and said, "I also know what it's like to have a relationship crash and burn in your face. Trust me, I've been through two of them." Tootie then stopped crying. She looked at me wanting to know about it.

"What? You've been through two relationships? That's harsh." I responded after shrugging it off. "Nah, it's nothing serious really. That's how life goes nowadays mainly when it comes to love." She looked at me wondering if I was lying but I wasn't. I looked at her deciding that she had to know the truth about my life.

"I had two preceding relationships… and each of them was utter torture. The first one happened in the 8th grade. During that time, I had to deal with an irrational girl. She had mental problems and I knew I didn't want to get involved with that. After graduating junior high, I made sure to stay the hell away from her. I did just that and I haven't heard from her since."

"What about the second one? I heard that you wanted to get out of it." How she knew about that made me curious. "Did Shelby tell you about my second relationship during high school?" She nodded negatively but I had to tell her anyway.

"Truth is I wanted to get out of it. It's only because I couldn't handle it. I already found someone much better… and she's over there." She saw Shelby on the other side as I continued. "Even though I called off that relationship, I wouldn't get out of it empty handed. There's an old saying for this sort of thing; hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman's scorn. Too bad I was dealt a bad hand when that happened." Letting off a sigh, it made me want to go outside and scream.

"Wow… but what does this have to do with Timmy and me anyway?" I could tell her why I brought the two of them here but I can't do that. For the time being, I had to help her. So I said, "I'm saying that even though you try so hard to get his attention, you're doing it all wrong."

"What? All wrong?" Shocked by hearing this, Tootie wondered why. I'm not surprised that she doesn't know this. My guess she never had any lessons on love. She then said, "What do you mean by that? Tell me."

"What I mean to say is that you're doing it in incorrectly. Sure, you wanted his attention but in case you haven't notice, he dislikes it. You would always glomp on him from behind, squeeze the life out of him with your hugging, and worse, you flood his face with kisses. In other words, you're doing it in all the wrong ways and because of these things you do, you make Timmy real miserable." I didn't want to hurt her feelings but she needed to know the brutal truth. Too bad I deal with all of that with my reviews.

"What? Me… making him miserable?" Like I already said, she has no idea about this. Man, this is like an appointment with my psychiatrist. The difference is that I have to help an 11-year old girl. "I don't want to hurt you but the truth is that he's uncomfortable because of your actions. Also, don't think that Timmy's off the hook. What he does to you makes him just as guilty as you."

She then went from shocked to sad in only a few seconds. What do you expect? This is the brutal truth here and I can't lie to her. Suddenly Tootie said, "Then… what should I do?" So I distinctly provided some advice. At least it should help ease off her anger.

"You need to learn that you can't always do these things. That won't help you get a relationship. All you'll get is rejection and after that, the guy will leave you." I continued with my advice and stated, "It never ever works and do you want to know why?" She nodded and I stated, "Because you know he will never return his feelings to you. You don't know it… but Timmy does care for you. The only problem is that he's too stupid… too stupid to know that."

"Timmy… he cares for me? I refuse to believe it. How do I know you aren't lying?" I had to back up my claim so I responded. "Simple because I never deceive anyone. Not even to Shelby (who is my Tootie). I know you are hyperactive but if you learn to be civilized, he' might give you a chance."

"But how will I know if it'll work?" I responded afterwards saying, "You don't know unless you try it. Besides, if you try it then he can accept you." But I had to give her a small warning. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing about this. If you want Timmy to know that you care for him, you need to take my advice very seriously. If you aren't willing to listen then your chances of winning his heart will be slim to none. So, are you willing to listen to me?" She looked at me with a strong gaze and I knew she wanted to do this.

"I'll do it… I'll listen to you. Just tell me what I have to do." She continued and said, "If I have to be a different person just so Timmy can like me, I'll do it." I smiled knowing that if this worked, she'll win his heart.

I didn't waste any time so I told Tootie what she should do in order for Timmy to accept her as a friend. I hope that when it's over and done with, the two of them to at least make up and accept each other. Besides, I do support the Timmy/Tootie pairing right? However on the other side of the studio, Shelby was talking with Timmy. She was doing whatever possible to help him but all I hear is constant complaining. No wonder his short attention span (or S.A.S) isn't any shorter.

"Why? Why of all people does it have to be Tootie? It couldn't be Trixie, it couldn't be Veronica and definitely not Vicky… why her? Why does it have to be her?" Timmy was salty trying to cope with what was going on. Shelby said, "Maybe because she loves you, she cares for you and unlike the other girls, she wants what is best for you." Timmy turned around and wondered if she was serious. He then retorted and spoke his mind.

"No she doesn't. If she does care, then why the heck do I have to deal with a girl who does the following; She's obsessed with me, stalks me, scares me when I least expect it all so she can have her happy future with me. It's enough to make me sick." He continued on with his rant as I pondered if he took stupid pills during the break. "Isn't it enough that in the movie my own godparents try to stop me from falling in love? That alone makes me want to upchuck even more." He was like a ticking detonator ready to go off but Shelby was determined so she talked to him.

"I know you are angry but still… unlike Trixie, Veronica and Vicky… does Tootie ever diss you? Shun you? Torture you? Humiliate you? Tell me Timmy. I want to know if Tootie ever does any of these things." Shelby was concerned for Timmy but his uncontrolled anger was a little too much to handle. It took Timmy a few seconds to realize what she said and that's when it hit him real good. His anger dissipated and then was full of sadness as he confessed something.

"No… Tootie doesn't do any of that. She doesn't diss me like Trixie does." He continued on and said. "Nor shun me like Veronica and definitely not torture nor humiliate me like Vicky does. I don't know why… but somewhere inside me, I think I like her." At least that made things a little easier.

"Tell me… do you like Tootie or not?" Shelby said as Timmy looked at her and replied, "I do but only a little. It's that she's too hyper. Let me ask you this. Have you ever had someone in your life that was really nuts for you?" She thought about it for a bit and then spoke her mind.

"No. I never had someone like that. I only have one relationship and that's with Jose. He is the only person I ever loved. We loved each other for five years and we even have plans for marriage. Heck, we both want to have a baby." He was surprised by this and replied, "A baby? You two must really be close." Dude, we're closer than you ever know.

"In all seriousness, Tootie isn't a bad person when you think about it. Sure, she has problems with her obsession for you but she can't help it." But she had to be vile with this and said, "Though truth is, you are also guilty for ignoring her feelings which is why she tries so hard." Her words shocked Timmy to the core. He shook his head a bit and replied.

"How can I be guilty of ignoring Tootie's feelings? How do you know about girls?" Shelby did a facepalm after hearing that. But she regained her poise and spoke, "Because I am a girl you dummy. Maybe if you learn to understand women, then Tootie would accept you." His face went to anger again and shouted, "Not a chance Shelby. Not a chance." Now I wonder to myself how his short attention span got shorter.

She then had a pouty face and said, "You're hopeless you know that. All you care is some stupid whore who's popular and rich but do you ever see her show the same affection." Whoa, that's tough. (Whistles) She then put more salt on the wound and said, "Or maybe what happened in Wishology sort of made you think otherwise?" Tootie and I turned after hearing that. Looks like something sort of hit him after hearing what she said.

Hearing about Wishology struck a chord within Timmy. Sure, his godparents were able to do the traditional "wish that all of this ever happened" thing but this is the real world we're talking about. He read all the complaints, the reviews, everything. Even the fans hated it including myself but there was a reason why. He then looked at her with a straight stern face and that's when things hit the fan.

"I should let you know that by the time it was over, everyone has no recollection of this except for me." He took a deep breath and let out his rant. "You have no idea how horrid Wishology was? A goddamn nightmare! Making three movies to make one trilogy? Come on! What has Butch Hartman got in his brain to make something like this? Want to know what's worse? Tootie isn't even in Wishology? What the fuck man?" Okay, I had to step in and say something.

"Watch your mouth boy. We need to be civil here okay?" I shouted as Timmy nodded negatively with his eyes shut. He then said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, I told my agent that I hated doing that. When it was all over, I had to go see Tootie who was crying her butt off. I know it was out of character to do but I had to because I didn't like what they did to her." He sighed after letting off that rant but still, that was a lot of work.

Shelby then said, "Wow, that's something. But I didn't know you actually cared for her." Timmy suddenly let off a reply saying, "That's because I felt sorry for her. Even if I have feelings for her, how can I be able to do so if she continues acting like she is?" She thought about it for a quick minute but then she saw him and spoke from the heart.

"I don't blame Tootie one bit because in a sense, she's like me. But if you at least treat her better, maybe she can stop being so crazy for you. I think it's time you learn how you should treat Tootie properly." Timmy thought she was crazy and he replied by saying, "And what are you going to teach me Shelby?" Shelby responded, "You'll see." Knowing her, it would be good.

Shelby spent a few minutes talking with Timmy on how to treat girls properly. At the same time, I had already finished my talk with Tootie. The four of us met again with the TV showing the movie at pause. Once we sat down, we were ready to continue. However, the video was still recording so we didn't waste any time.

"Okay, now that we got this taken care of we should continue with our review. I hope that the two of you learn to behave this time… for our sake." Shelby then said, "Besides, we both want what is best for you." The two of them wondered if this was a joke so Timmy responded. "Since when did you two decide to be our parents?" I followed up with a reply.

"Well maybe it's because the two of you remind me of us. Unlike you two, we have a strong relationship that has lasted us five years." The both of them were surprised after hearing it. Tootie then said, "Five years? Wow, that's a long time. No wonder you and Shelby have such a strong bond." We both smiled as I replied afterwards. "True. It's very true."

"Now then, with that out of the way we can continue. Wait a sec, where are Cosmo, Wanda and Poof?" I looked around to see the three of them aren't in the studio. Timmy looked at me and said, "I think they are still disappointed at me after what happened. It's not their fault they wanted to stop me from falling in love with Tootie in the movie. It's that they really care for me." My eyes shifted and I replied, "Wow… that's sad." But I had a job to do and I had to see it through to the end.

"Anyway, let's continue with the review of _Grow Up Timmy Turner._" I then pressed play and continued with the movie. "After Tootie told her off she walks away in pure disgust. But that is only the beginning of her troubles as that douchebag Magnate captures her. How she was captured was pretty childish because it followed the traditional "put something on a trap to capture someone" thing." Shelby then asked me something, "That is childish. What about Timmy's godparents?" I then responded afterwards explaining things.

"Well the three of them were talking to each other after what happened earlier. Poof looked at them angrily and the two realized that what they did was wrong. Before they would be able to help Timmy, they get captured by Crocker and his Fairy Capturing Machine. It sure beats using a butterfly net right?" Timmy then responded, "Yep thanks to that sleaze Magnate." I continued without paying any mind.

"Back at the park, Timmy's friends come by and tell him that Tootie has been kidnapped Magnate. He then said that he wishes that she was here but it wasn't helping. Looking at his bag, he finds that his godparents were gone. Leaving the bag behind, he heads off in search of them. At this point, he pulls off stuff that would consider being crazy." Like before, Timmy replied and said, "Wait… don't you mean this Timmy as in the adult one?" I said, "Yes, pretty much."

"In this scene here, you do some really freaky stuff like riding on a dirt bike I think. That's when you had to deal with Vicky. I didn't mention this earlier but here, Vicky runs a daycare center. It's because the DVD I got my hands on has both the edited and unedited version." Tootie looks at me and said, "Two versions in one DVD? Why can't they make up their minds?" I shook my head and said, "I have no idea. At least Jorgen's antics ended up with an icky babysitter after him due to Cupid's arrow hitting her. But there was one moment in the movie that is so dumb, I would basically look at you at a serious stare and say WTF." I looked at him with a straight stare and said, "And what would that be?" I just replied and said, "Watch this."

Pressing a button on the remote, words can't describe what he saw. Timmy sees the scene where he goes to his friends for help and then he hears his movie self tell them that he has fairy godparents. His mouth was wide open after hearing that. He hears Chester and AJ laugh it off like it's a joke but his movie self tells them anyway. I then saw Wanda out of nowhere looking really ticked so I decided to find out what's up.

"Wanda, where have you been?" She didn't say anything to me but I then heard Cosmo on another room going crazy making quotes involving _Seinfeld_. She then looked at me (still ticked) and told me this, "You are lucky you look like our young Timmy. You know that right?" I nodded as she continued. "Anyway, Cosmo is driving me crazy. You have no idea how much I had to tolerate him quoting stuff from _Seinfeld_. It's enough to make my head explode." Her face was filled with anger but I had to do something about it.

"This I got to see. Be right back. Shelby, you take over until I come back." Shelby nodded as I then looked at Wanda as I got off the couch and said, "Wanda, I need your help for this. Come with me." Floating in mid-air, she followed me to where Cosmo was going all out doing quotes.

In the other room, I saw Cosmo floating in the air blabbing random quotes from the hit show. Seeing this was enough to make me cringe but still, I had a job to do. Taking a deep breath, I then shouted at him hoping to catch his attention.

"Cosmo? Cosmo? Cosmo Fairywinkle-Cosma!" He stopped what he was doing and then looked at me and Wanda. I responded, "Cosmo, what's going on? And why the heck are you making quotes from _Seinfeld_?" He said, "Because it's awesome. To find out that Jason Alexander portrayed you as your real life self is a big honor. So I thought I'd celebrate by making quotes when he was George Costanza. Want to play along?" He must be off his rocker if I wanted to play along but I had to do something.

"Wanda, we got to shut him up. What do we do?" She looked at me and whispered, "I'll play along. If it annoys us too much, then we do it." I nodded as she went to him and they did lines from the episode _The Cadillac_.

"Elaine, it's me, George" She then said, "How come you're whispering." He followed, "Never mind, never mind. I need you to do me a favor. Uhm, remember what we were talking about at the coffee shop earlier?" Wanda responded, "No." Cosmo followed, "Think, a second. You know, your friend was talking about me and, you know…" Wanda followed, "I have no idea what you're talking about but you need to stop." Then Cosmo said, "The actress." Followed by Wanda, "Wait a second, what actress?" Cosmo then shouted, "MARISA TOMEI!" I then had the nerve to say, "What?" Cosmo followed along and replied, "Uh, ah, nothing. Nothing!"

Cosmo could only help but laugh as the sound of the quotes Jason Alexander did was making me wince. All I could do was pull a face palm after that disappointment. Fortunately, Wanda did the same. We had to stop him and fast before he would drive everyone crazy.

"Cosmo, if you can hear me, Wanda has sent me here to stop you from driving us nuts." I looked at him angrily and he said, "But I can't resist. Though I feel that Jason Alexander may have gained weight last time I saw him." I then reiterated and said, "Listen, this has to stop right now. I still have a review to finish and I don't need to have any more distractions. Seeing Timmy get the 'slap heard around the world' is enough for me to handle." Cosmo then was sad and replied, "Oh… I see. Guess you don't want to hear me sound off huh?"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I said, "No hate or anything but I think we need to move. We're losing time as it is." Cosmo then looked at me and replied, "Okay, fine. But wait a second… what about that Soup Nazi we had to deal with earlier." The three of us looked at each other wondering about him and Wanda said, "You can leave that to me. For now, let's head back. We need to get this review finished."

Being the voice of reason, we all listened and went back to where the review was still going. At least with the situation now over, I can continue with the review without interruptions. Shelby did a good job keeping things intact while I was gone. Now, I'm taking over from here.

"I'm back guys. Sorry I took too long because Cosmo was blabbing quotes from _Seinfeld_." I looked at Timmy and said, "So Timmy… after seeing that scene, what do you think?" He looked at me and replied, "You don't want to know. I feel like an idiot right now after seeing that." I shrugged it off knowing that he finally got it.

"Looks like Timmy sort of got the message. You missed a few good minutes of it though. Want to narrate it for us?" Shelby said as I positively replied, "Sure. Rewind if you please."

Shelby rewound the movie a little bit to the point where we left off in our review. After she hit play, I continued with narrating for the sake of the review. At least everything seemed a bit quiet… for now. At least Timmy's godparents are also quiet though I think they are taking care of baby Poof.

"Okay, after the really dumb scene Magnate takes Tootie to his 'evil lair'." It seemed nobody took me seriously on that. "One look at the evil lair and you can assume it's basically-" Timmy interrupts me stating this, "What the… it looks like some sort of giant funhouse. What sort of evil bad guy has a giant funhouse? This guy is messed up." I then replied angrily, "Are you going to keep interrupting me when I do my review or what?" He then looked at me and chided a response.

"Sorry. I'm just still upset after what happened earlier. You can continue." I didn't want to get upset at him but I continued on saying, "Tootie gets captured in a ball cage hanging in the air and your godparents end up in an Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. The machine is basically something that lets the douche make his wishes at the cost of your godparents' life force."

"That's scary… almost as the time with those magic remotes back at _Channel Chasers_." At least this time he didn't interrupt me this time. I then continued on saying, "Okay. Magnate explains his master plan which is too cliché to even think about it. I already explained what the machine is about so skip it. Magnate then uses the remote to do some ludicrous wishes such as a moustache, upper body strength (Ew!), an even turning an action figure he stole into a robot servant. If that wasn't enough, he uses a wish to make a bottomless ball pit."

"Hold on one second, I got to say something." I looked at him and said, "Sure." He then replied saying, "Okay, who came up with a bottomless ball pit? That is so lame." Of course it was lame because the bad guy wasn't taken seriously. Timmy continued to watch it despite the fact that I was worried about the both of them. Shelby looked at me with a worried face as I had to say something.

"What is it?" I responded, "Huh? It's noting honey. Just seeing Magnate like that is making me sick. Not only that but I can't take him seriously as a villain." Timmy suddenly said, "Neither could I. You aren't the only one." Shelby followed up saying, "Since when did you decided to be OOC Timmy?" Shelby stated a very good question. He only needed a few seconds before he replied.

"Well, when you had the two of us brought here for a review. I don't know why but I'm starting to feel strange because of this. Can we continue please? We're almost at the end anyway." I couldn't refuse but since we were near the end of the line, we had to keep going.

"Sure, though I can imagine a whole bunch of other stuff to go wrong. All right, where were we? Oh yeah, Magnate uses their magic to make those lame wishes including one where he backstabs Crocker wishing him that he fell into the pit." I looked at the screen and said, "Too bad he's not removed from play." I then continued, "Meanwhile, you reach Magnate's offices in hopes of saving Tootie though your friends leave you behind." Timmy's fist was clenched tight after seeing that.

"One thing please… Chester and AJ are going to have a long talk with me. You have a copy of the DVD?" I nodded positively and said, "Yes, I do. I was supposed to give it to you guys when the review's over. What are you planning?" He had an evil smile on his face and spoke, "Don't worry because those two are going to get a serious reality check." I knew that things weren't good but one of us seemed concerned.

Tootie began to worry for Timmy as his face had a touch of anger, discomfort and a need to give his friends a lesson. He then looked at her with that face and it alone started to make Shelby and I worried. I just hope the situation doesn't get too wild.

"What? What is it?" He said as he looked at her as she said, "Oh, nothing. Are you alright?" He nodded it off and replied, "No, I'm not. Thanks for asking." She let off a weak smile seeing some progress though it was all a façade. I then continued my review explaining what happened next.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's keep going. Timmy reaches Magnate's evil lair ready to save the day. The douche sees it and sends out his security robot after him. It doesn't do a good job though he is conflicted between saving his fairies and saving his girl." Timmy took a deep breath and said, "If I was in there, I'd save Tootie first because she's more important." Tootie looked at him and replied, "You mean that?" He followed it up, "Of course I would."

From what I can tell, the two are getting along much better. I guess our advice (sort of) worked for the both of them. The only problem is what would occur afterwards as I took a deep breath and gulped.

"After Tootie was saved, the two encountered Magnate looking much different." I then decided to be cliché and say, "And like every traditional and stupid villain does, he does the traditional 'any last words before you perish' quote. What happens afterwards is something I can't describe. Just watch." I then let the movie play as we all got to see the scene.

_"Any last words before I blast you out of existence?"_

_ "Uh, yes. I should have done this a long time ago. It's time for me to grow up."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I love you guys."_

_ "We love you too."_

_ "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Time's up!"_

The four of us saw the scene where Timmy tells his godparents that he'll always love them. However, none of us were prepared for what happened next. Timmy then looked at her, admitted her feelings and kissed her. When we all saw Timmy kissed Tootie, each of our faces showed different expressions. Shelby and I were happy seeing them kiss and it reminds me of when we always kiss. Tootie also was happy after seeing the scene but Timmy wasn't because he felt uncomfortable. I had to find out what was wrong because he felt like throwing up.

"Are you okay Timmy?" He looked at me and said, "Yeah though seeing this makes me a little ill. I never thought it would happen. But… is my fate destined for her?" I then followed it up with a response. "You never know… you are right now 11 years old." Timmy then said, "Yeah but at least Magnate got what was coming right?" At least I agree with him on that.

"Definitely because after what happened, Magnate was stripped of his moustache and upper body strength. It was sad though because even though Timmy saved his godparents by being an adult, they said goodbye to him." Everyone felt a sense of sadness by seeing that scene but I continued. "Timmy tells him that their magic was neither his nor Magnate's to begin with. The two leave as the douche continued complaining like a baby. That's when his assistant had the remote and pressed a button giving the sleaze a serious shock as he hit the floor. Karma sucks."

Everyone agreed with me on that alright because that guy was never taken seriously to begin with. Since the review is winding down, we decided to mellow out and finish things up. However, Timmy posed a question that piqued my curiosity.

"Before we continue, I want to ask you. Do you think that the movie should deserve a better villain?" We all thought about it and we knew that right from the start. I replied with this, "I agree with you Timmy. I think that the movie does need a better villain like Remy Buxaplenty for example." Timmy was silent but he knew that a better villain would have made it a better movie. I then continued on with the review detailing the last parts of the movie.

"Now two separate articles are shown here; one shows Magnate getting put in an asylum stating that fairies made him do it. The other shows Janice (Magnate's assistant) will be running Magnate Power in his place promising to rely on solar energy. Timmy did save the day after all. He won Tootie's heart and saved the Dimmsdale Dogwood. But then Jorgen shows up still hiding from Vicky after what happened earlier." Everyone went silent wondering what I meant but Shelby took over from here.

"If you didn't know that earlier, Jorgen used one of Cupid's arrows to get Timmy to fall in love but it ended up on Vicky and…" We were silent but she just ended it by saying, "You get the idea right?" We didn't say a word as I continued on with this.

"Jorgen comes by but Timmy tells them that he's now an adult and in a stupid way, he says that tomorrow he's getting deodorant." I stopped for one minute and said, "Seriously?" I then did a facepalm and then continued on. "Anyway, Jorgen says that Fairy World is talking about him and that they have a surprise for him." Unfortunately, Timmy didn't have much time to hear me speak it out so he said, "Can we finish it already? I'm getting peeved!"

"Fine, I'll finish it alright." Why the heck do I have to tolerate this suck up? I continued on and said, "Jorgen takes the two to Fairy World and then a new rule has been added called the 'Timmy Turner Loophole'. What it basically means is this: He's allowed to keep his godparents forever under the condition that his wishes be used for unselfish purposes. If it wasn't for his undying love for his godparents and his years of devotion to Fairy World, then he would not be having them."

"Wow… that's major devotion right there." Timmy said as Tootie followed up with a reply. "Seeing that Tootie is finally with him makes me feel at ease." He looked at her wondering if she was serious. I decided to finish things up so that way we can end the review without any more interruptions.

"Timmy reunites with his godparents and introduces them to Tootie. With that done, the two would start their new lives together creating a business called Wishful Thinking. Using a pink van they found, it's actually a cover for the godparents' magic to make changes throughout the world. I could say regarding Poof's first words but I ain't… that scene alone was absolutely disappointing." Timmy was about to grab the remote and turn it off but I stopped him as I finished explaining.

"With Timmy at the well, they drive off on the van to help those in need. Chester and AJ hang out with their girlfriends who are actually twin girls and-" Timmy quickly interrupts, "Finish already! I'm about to hurl!" His barking was enough to make me aggravated but I had no choice but to finish.

"The last scene showed Timmy's parents enjoying a vacation but with just one difference. They were in their house because with their son moving out, every day was a vacation. However, there was one thing missing as it came from the sky." We then saw Crocker hitting the floor reeling after going through a bottomless ball pit. The seven of us laughed like crazy after seeing that. "Yep. No matter how you think about it, everything ends at the Turner household." He then took the remote from my hand and turned it off. Once that was done, he went to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"Overall, the film is good but it has its problems. Those that want to give it a chance, I'd say go for it. My rating for this and I'll be honest between everyone here… is at most a 7.5." But I then looked at the camera and decided to be callously honest. "But if I were to be brutal with this movie, I would give it a 6. Thanks for joining us on our review and we hope to see you-" However, someone decided to intrude me from finishing things.

"I hate to suspend this but we're not finished. The review is set in stone but we are far from done." We all turned around and saw a voice that was deep but familiar. I then replied and said, "Who the heck are you? How did you find this studio?" Hearing footsteps, I got up to take a good look at who it was.

There was a young man in his mid-20s that had brown hair and blue eyes. I looked to see if he had buckteeth of any sort but he didn't. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt but most of it was covered due to his red jacket. In addition, he wore red jeans and had a pair of black sneakers. What caught my eye was the necklace he wore which was small. However, it was what he was carrying that surprised me; a sword-like weapon that had the hilt of a gun but the sharpness of a blade. Everyone was silent by what we've seen though it took one person to break the silence.

"Wait a minute. That face? You… you look just like me? But where's the buckteeth?" He saw that the man didn't have any. The man replied, "Sorry but I lost my buckteeth years ago… same time as my wisdom teeth too." However, Tootie knew who she was and said, "Timmy? Timmy is it you?" He looked at her in a serious tone and said, "Yes and no… "

"Then why don't you tell us who we are? Skip the pleasantries and let's get on with it." He looked at me after I said that recognizing that he never made himself known. He may as well anyway if he's here to begin with. "Sorry about that. You all wondered why I'm here that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Timmy… Timmy Turner." The young Timmy was shocked by those words as he continued. "But I'm not the same as that young fellow."

"Wait just a damn minute! If you are me then why the heck do you look like that?" His sharp tone didn't seem to attract any attention but the response that this adult Timmy would give explains it all. "The answer is simple. I'm not from your cartoon world. If you wish to know, I'm from a reality where things such as _Super Sentai_, _Kamen Rider_ and even _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ collide with anything and everything." He looked at the young Timmy and said, "_The Fairly OddParents_ is no exception."

Timmy was surprised to find out that this guy is himself from another universe. Now I had to step in and get some answers. I have already gone through enough of this and so has everyone else here (my girlfriend included).

"Okay then, Timmy or should I call you alternate Timmy. Management never told me I'd be expecting more special guests and the review is done. Why are you here?" He looked at me and provided his reason. "The only motivation why I'm here is because I'm looking for someone." He then took out a picture from his pocket and showed it to us. "This dude right here."

We took a good look at whom it was but all of us wonder if this is a joke. Timmy looked at it the longest and even he was surprised by what he's seen. The alternate Timmy took the picture back and right away, we asked him what's going on.

"First off, what's with the picture of the douchebag? What are you trying to do to us?" He looked at us seeing all our faces filled with shock and concern. He then said, "I ain't doing anything. I just showed you who I'm after but your faces tell me the whole story. The guy I'm after is former CEO of Magnate Power. He goes by the name of Hugh Magnate Jr." He continued and said this, "Where I'm from, this sleaze would use his business as a front for an illegal Gaia Memory Distribution Ring." We had no idea what he meant by that but we wanted to ask anyway.

"Wait a second... are you telling me this guy is part of a underground trafficking ring involving Gaia Memories." Timmy looked at me and said, "It's at least better than what he did in the movie right?" All of us looked at him angrily and he was nervous wondering what we would do to him.

"May I continue please?" We looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. As I was saying, this guy would use his business as a front to develop and distribute Gaia Memories. However, the devices would look different and if used could corrupt anyone who uses them. That's where I come in. I hold a Gaia Memory myself and I use it to defeat monsters form by those that use these Gaia Memories… they are called Dopants." I knew what they are and I stepped in and spoke.

"Gaia Memories and Dopants? I know all about them. There are two varieties of Gaia Memories. The ones you tell us have a rib case design right?" He looked at me and nodded but I also had something else to say. "But there are also Gaia Memories that look like flash drives. From what I know, these memories are refined allowing the user to use them at their full potential."

"You seem to know well about these Gaia Memories. In fact, I have one right here. Take a look." He took something out of his pocket and showed it to everyone, a Gaia Memory.

The Gaia Memory was looked like a red USB Flash Drive. However, it was bulkier in size due to its design. In the front, the memory had a letter, which was "A". The "A" looked different as it took the shape of a speedometer with the needle at the top covering the other side. Holding it in his hands, he also brought something to show us. It looked like some sort of strange device that has two handlebars and a slot allowing it to insert the driver.

"This right here is a Gaia Memory but it's refined meaning that it can only be used with a specific Memory Driver." He showed everyone his Memory Driver as I described earlier. He then said, "Specific Gaia Memories like the one I have can only work with Drivers like these. Because they are refined, they are much weaker then Dopant Memories. However, the memories can be able to use its full potential by means of a Maximum Drive. You're wondering how this works right?"

"Yeah, I want to know." They all looked at me as I said, "Show us what you are all about… Kamen Rider." This fellow smiled, knowing that I figured things out. Looks like it was time to demonstrate what he's all about. "Alright. Time I show you what I'm capable of." The alternate Timmy places the Accel Driver around his waist, in which a circulated belt was formed. Looking at the seven of them, he took a deep breath clicking the button on the memory.

**ACCEL**

"Hen… shin!"

He inserts the memory into the driver and flicked the right throttle twice. It began to make noise that startled everyone including the fairies. Suddenly, the driver made a noise that caused this Timmy to enter into a transformation. His body was covered in a red barrier as simulated pistons charged energy all over transforming him into a Kamen Rider. His suit was all red with armor in his chest and shoulders. His back had a wheel while his legs each had half a wheel. The bottom portions of his legs look like a pair of exhaust pipes with a pinch of white color. It was a shock to behold seeing this adult Timmy Turner turn into a masked hero. But I had one other thing to say to him.

"That's amazing. I never thought I'd see a real live Kamen Rider." Accel (alternate adult Timmy) shrugged it off and said, "That's nothing really. I do this for a living… besides I'm here to find Magnate. He's kidnapped my wife and I need to know where he has her." Hearing what he said concerned Tootie and replied, "Excuse me but you keep telling us about your wife. I want to know… who is your wife?" Looking at her, he got on his knees and said this, "The boy with the buckteeth should already know by now." He points to him and said, "He should already know by now. Why do you think you remind me of her?"

"Wait, what?" He responded vividly and said, "I know nothing about your girl and…" Looking at Tootie and then at him, he figured things out." No… no! No way! You mean to tell me that she or your version of Tootie is…" The adult Timmy (as Accel) then responded saying, "Correct. Magnate has kidnapped Tootie… my wife!" All of us were surprised by what we heard from him. Timmy however, was the most surprised due to all that he was hearing. To find out that a much older version of yourself is married to someone you despise would be enough to make him faint. He didn't have time for that so he began blathering out questions like crazy.

"What? You got to be kidding me! You end up married to the one person I can't stand. I want to know right now. How? Where? When? Why? Tell me now!" Timmy kept going on and on but the adult one didn't want to hear it. He puts his hand on his mouth (shutting him up) and responded, "Don't ask me questions boy. Besides you should concern yourself more on trying to mend your own relationship with her."

The young boy turned around to see a ticked off Tootie. She had an angry face and her fists were clenched tight. That girl wanted to give him a beating though the slap he got earlier wasn't enough to give the brat a reality check. Shelby pats her shoulder gently nodding at her saying not to do it. Though Tootie was curious about it so she went to the hero in red and asked him.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but… when did you marry her? I wish to know. Finding out that I'm or well a version of me is married to you is really pleasant." Accel thought about it for a few seconds and replied, "Can't remember when that happened though. It happened 4 years ago when I proposed to her. We had our wedding near the Dimmsdale Dogwood (thanks to my parents). It was one of the happiest days of my life. She looked beautiful in white with those pigtails and those cute purple eyes." Hearing this would make Timmy retch with disgust.

He interrupted the big guy by saying, "Now this is really starting to make me vomit. Hearing all of this makes my day be a complete bo-" He was suddenly interrupted by a ticked off Tootie pulling him by the ear. "Ow! Quit it! Let me go! Darn it!" She then hissed and said, "Complete what? A bore? I liked hearing that. To find that he married me is a dream come true." Tootie then looked at him and replied, "Where is your wife now and what does Magnate have to do with this?"

"The answer is obvious dear." He took a deep breath and said, "A few days ago, me and a rival exposed Magnate's underground distribution ring. We were able to shut him down and put him in the slammer. That was the least of my worries… until I got word he escaped. Now he wants revenge against me… and some other rider I know."

"Hold on one minute. You said that there was another Rider where you're from. Who is he?" This Timmy responded by saying, "Where I'm from, Dimmsdale is known as one of the cleanest cities in the world. It's due to the city relying on clean sources of energy that made a difference." I didn't need to hear about it but he kept away, "Where I'm from, he is known as a warrior who has the power of two. One side represents the very essence of these Gaia Memories and the other… a hardboiled knucklehead. Together, they are known as the Kamen Rider known as W, guardian of the windy city of Dimmsdale." Hearing what he said made me think about something.

_Kamen Rider W (Double)… could they be? No. They can't. Since this Timmy comes from an alternate reality, then this W must be an alternate rider as well_. I thought as he continued on by saying, "When he escaped, we investigated to find any clues to where he was. There were none but the worst came to pass when I heard that asshole kidnapped my wife. I've spent more than two days trying to find her and I'm driven crazy. If he lays one finger on her then I'll-" Someone interrupted, "Do what… what are you going to do to me?"

We all turned around to see Magnate (or in a sense, an alternate version of him) and he looked like complete shit. He no longer had a business suit as it's now replaced with a prison uniform. It was of a turquoise color that covered him from head to toe. Magnate's facial expression showed a side that was twisted and sick. The adult alternate Timmy had his fist clenched almost like he wanted a piece of that jerk. But the crazy Magnate saw it as something that he liked to see.

"Magnate! What have you done with my wife? Tell me now before I have you shred to pieces." He shouted with anger but Magnate didn't care and with a sick smile on his face, he responded, "Why should I? Seeing you like this makes things more fun. Besides… you both ruined my life!" The way he sounded made me wonder what he went through. I didn't bother as we continued listening.

"You were going to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood so you can build your oil refinery/mega hotel. Plus, with the funding you got your hands on from the distribution ring you would make sure to bribe the mayor so you can allow the construction." Now I wonder to myself what this guy was really all about. Shelby held my arm tightly, scared of wondering what happened next. Magnate then said, "I would have gotten what I wanted. But you and your friend spoiled everything." He continued on with his ranting.

"My deal was exposed, my life went in tatters and my company swiped from me by that lousy bitch Janice. I should have fired her sooner." Keeping a fierce gaze, he spoke, "Unlike that live-action daddy's boy, I don't need to make wishes to get what I want! Besides, why use magic from pathetic fairy godparents… when I can use this." Taking something from his pocket, Magnate shows everyone what he got his hands on… too bad it was too good to be true.

He showed us what looked like to be a Gaia Memory but the exterior showed a rib-like cage that covered it from top to bottom. The front of the memory showed displayed a letter "O" but how the letter looked was creepy. It looked like the "O" was covered in some sort black water but was moving in a continued loop. Wait one second, black water? That's not black water… that's oil! Pressing the button revealed the memory Magnate had in his possession along with the trouble that was about to transpire.

**OIL**

"With this… I will get what is mine! And everyone will suffer!" Ripping his prison shirt with his bare hands, we all got to see the Connector Bit that was in his chest. "Your end is here, Kamen Rider!" He shouted as he pushed the memory through his chest.

Injecting the memory, his body was then engulfed with oil, as it covered him from head to toe. With his transformation complete, he became something everyone feared… the Oil Dopant. Seeing at him reminded me of Venom from _Spider-Man_ but the difference is that Eddie Brock was bonded to the symbiote (or used to)… this freak has bonded with oil turning him into a monster.

_Damn… I can't fight in here. I'd be putting all of them in danger. What's taking those two so long? Got to do something. Aha I got it!_ He looked at all of us and shouted, "All of you run! This place is about to be a battle zone. Move it!" I replied agreeing and said, "We better do as he says… let's go!"

I guided everyone to another part of the studio as the alternate Timmy aka Accel tries to find a way to put this Dopant down. Looks like today went from a review of a live-action movie to witnessing a Kamen Rider facing off against an oily fiend. The problem was that we might need some added protection against that thing.

"We may have found a safe place but I don't think that's enough to protect us. Timmy, you got to do something." He then looked at me and replied, "Me? Why do I have to do it?" He looked at his godparents and said, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Cosmo, Wanda… I wish all of us were covered in a giant oil-proof dome." They were going to make the wish but Cosmo said, "Why a dome Timmy? Can't it be like a sand castle instead?"

We all looked at him and yelled out, "NO!" Cosmo went silent after everyone shouted forcing him to make the wish along with Wanda. Once they raised their wands, the area was covered with a magic dome that protected them from the Oil Dopant's oil based attacks. For the time being, we could only watch though my bad feeling I had earlier just got worse.

"I'm surprised that your alternate adult self is married to me. At least, my other self who is older and prettier." Hearing that made Timmy churn with disgust so he said, "Are you going to talk about what that chump told us? Now you really want to make me puke." That angered the girl so she retorted, "That's your problem Timmy! You are too tenacious to realize that in the end, you'll end up with me." He then looked at her speechless wondering if she was truthful. He didn't believe it.

"With you? I'd rather be dating Veronica than dealing with you or even worse… your sister Icky Vicky." That struck her inside and retaliated by saying, "Don't you ever mention my sister you bucktoothed twerp! You know what's wrong with you?" He jokingly said, "Tell me… what?" I knew things are going to get very brutal. "You are too obstinate. All you care about is getting that girl Trixie to fall in love with you. Besides, you only do it because she's pretty and popular not to mention rich." Oh-kay, that was pretty harsh but Timmy didn't care.

"That's a lie… I only do it just because I want Trixie to notice me. That's all. Sure, she's rich as well as popular, pretty and all that crap. But I would never ever date a girl like her." Tootie knew he was lying so she ignored his words and said, "I know you're lying… why do you think I always find you trying so hard to get her attention?" He was surprised by that remark and said, "What? What do you mean?" I know this is going to be utter hell from here by hearing those two.

"I've seen you do it almost every day. You would come up with some stupid hair-brained scheme to get Trixie's attention. Your plan would work at first but it would all fall apart real fast. After that, you would be on the receiving end dissed and humiliated." It's true. I've seen Timmy try so many times to get Trixie attention only for them to fall apart and fail. He then responds, "So what? I at least try and that's what counts. At least I don't have to do it when it comes to you. All I have to do is avoid you because you are a hyperactive girl that has serious issues." I think Tootie didn't like hearing that. Her face showed that she was very upset.

"Issues… issues?" Her shout was something all of us were able to hear. "For your information, at least I'm not as selfish as you are. I know who I want to be with in my future and that is you. You Timmy are just too stupid to know that or in a sense, too blind." Oh boy, this isn't good. Timmy looked at her with a strong stare and said, "This is why I can't stand you. You are a crazy girl that is obsessed over one thing and that's me. Heck, you even have your whole room decorated as a love shrine to me. If that's not crazy, I don't know what is."

"Well at least I don't have anything that resembles a shrine of Trixie Tang do I?" Tootie's words struck a chord inside Timmy figuring out that he did have a sort-of shrine to Trixie Tang. He then responded, "Okay I did have a shrine… a small one." But he want from calm to angry in a few seconds. "So what? Your shrine to me covers your whole room." Tootie followed it up saying, "So what? I'm just obsessed that's all. Obsessed for you." Their anger was getting more apprehensive by the second.

"Obsessed? You really are crazy. Heck, you aren't just crazy… you are hyper infatuated stalker crazy." The geeky girl responded in stride (and in anger) saying, "And you're an immovable boy that gets his hard self on pretty women that push you down every time you meet them." The two then let out their anger shouting at each other with all of us hearing every bit of it.

"SENSELESS STALKER!"

"TENACIOUS TWERP!"

They were at wit's end and their anger was at its peak. Shelby and I could only watch as the two of them turned around in anger not saying a word. I realized that this wasn't getting us anywhere. I decided that enough was enough so I got myself involved.

"Enough, both of you. Timmy… Tootie, I realize now what is the problem between the two of you. Even after Shelby and I provided you advice on what you should do… its time I stepped in." But I then realized that I was running out of time to make it work. So I had a suggestion up my sleeve. "First things first… Timmy can you have them wish for a break. Looks like we are in need of a part three."

Timmy then looked at me and said, "Yeah… judging by what's happening here and out there, let's do it. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we had a break." Cosmo then said in a joking fashion, "A break? We already had one before and that was when Tootie yelled at you and-" We just couldn't stand Cosmo saying stuff and yelled out, "Just do it!" Our shouting was more than enough for Cosmo to just do what we told him. But, Wanda didn't raise hers for some reason. I wonder why.

"Hold on you guys. I still have an old score to settle with that soup kitchen suck up. Be right back." She then used her magic to vanish and reappear at the place where we got our soup earlier. _With this in hand, it's time to give this suck up his just desserts. _Having been disguised as a human and with a list on hand, she was ready to give him what for.

"Hello." Wanda said in a calm fashion but the Soup Nazi knew her stuff and said, "You. You think you can get soup? Please. You're wasting everyone's time." Too bad she isn't interested in wasting time. She went straight for the kill. "I don't want soup. I can make my own soup." She took out a sheet of paper and said the following, "5 cups chopped porcine mushroom, a half a cup of olive oil, 3 pounds celery." The Soup Nazi realized this and said, "That is my recipe for wild mushroom." He tried to grab it but couldn't due to Wanda being fast.

"Yeah, that's right. I got 'em all. Cold cucumber, corn and crab chowder, mulligatawny." He was dumbfounded by this and said, "Mulliga…tawny?" Wanda just said it plain and simple. "Four words; you're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you." She then looked at the person reading this and shouted, "Next!"

With an evil smile on her face, she secretly raised her wand that was inside her pocket and made the wish. Clouds of smoke appeared saying "TO BE CONCLUDED" and it's about time we get a break for this. From what's happened today, there's a battle between Kamen Rider Accel and the Oil Dopant on one end. On the other side though, we just had an argument that boiled over. I'm forced to step in and set things straight. Oh man, what a day. What could possibly go wrong? My bad. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

**つづく**

_Next time on A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic_

_Kamen Rider Accel does his best against the slimy Oil Dopant. Unexpected help appears in the form of a flying Gaia Memory… and a hard-boiled detective? Jose along with Timmy's godparents attempt to piece together the tensions between the two pre-teens. Will a solution be found? And can Timmy and Tootie be able to put their hatred aside, settle their differences and admit their feelings for each other in the name of love? Will he succeed? Can the adult Timmy (aka Accel) defeat the Oil Dopant? Can this story get any stranger than this? Find out in the next chapter of A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

_Jose: That was a lot of work. *sits on a chair*_

_Wanda: At least I end up with the last line. That Soup Nazi got what's coming to him. Especially for what he did to Cosmo.  
><em>

_Jose: At least he is happy with his soup._

_Wanda: You did buy him soup ya know?_

_Jose: Yeah but I got a new problem. Your godchild and the geeky girl are at wit's end. I have to step in and set things right.  
><em>

_Shelby: Honey, I know you can do it. Help those two... for our sake.  
><em>

_Jose: Sure. While I got to deal with a Kamen Rider trying to hold off a slimy Dopant. What else can go wrong?_

_*A flying memory passes by making a weird sound that caught everyone's attention*_

_Jose: Excuse me while I take my nap. *faints*_

_Wanda and Shelby: Read and review please.  
><em>


	3. True Love is So Hardboiled

_Author's Note: Okay, the review is finished but the story isn't. Now we head to where things get fun. I should let all of you know about 3 things. One, I support the Timmy/Tootie pairing and I have no hate for Trixie though I bash her because of how she's portrayed in the show. Two, I should have done this right from the start but everyone here is OOC. It's for the sake of a review so don't be going all negative. Three, the alternate universe that this adult Timmy is from involves many things that interest me such as Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Now then, proofreading this was a pain and it's good that I'm doing it by myself. All stuff aside, be sure to read and review. I still have the Epilogue as well as three separate One Year Later segments. I'll explain those later._

**Disclaimer:** All characters and such belong to their rightful respective owners. That goes for music as well._  
><em>

_In the last episode of A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic_

_Cosmo was denied soup by a stuck-up Soup Nazi. Jose and Shelby talk to their young friends in the hopes of finding a solution to their problem. They continued their review covering the rest of the live action movie. Jose and Wanda had to deal with a Seinfeld-quoting Cosmo and the antics are intolerable. An adult young man from an alternate reality shows up with some sweet tricks along with a not-so-serious villain being a serious menace. And Timmy and Tootie get mad salty when their argument reaches the breaking point. Jose realizes that enough is enough and decides to get involved. But let's not forget Wanda getting the last laugh on that ungrateful Soup Nazi._

_On this chapter, Jose along with Timmy's fairy godparents tries to find out what's wrong with our favorite fan-supported couple. The alternate adult Timmy (otherwise known as Kamen Rider Accel) struggles against Magnate who has become the slimy Oil Dopant. Help arrives in the form of a flying Gaia Memory… and a hard-boiled detective? And can Timmy and Tootie be able to put their hatred aside, settle their differences and be able to admit their feelings for each other? All in the name of love? Find out in the exciting and hopefully this time THE CONCLUSION of the A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

Chapter 3 – True Love is So Hardboiled

"Alright, enough is enough. You two need to learn that your fighting will bring you serious problems." I was angry all right but I tried to keep my composure through all of this. "I've had all I can stand from the two of you. Not even the advice that Shelby and I gave you about an hour to go didn't help either." Wanda came up to me and replied, "Jose… I hate to break it to you but these two each have reasons why they can't get along." That was a no brainer coming from her.

"Wanda's right Jose. I don't know if you can be able to help them." But I know I can do this because I have to. "I won't know unless I try Shelby. Wanda, how do you know so much about them?" She didn't need to think about this. She said, "It's simple really… because we always see Timmy trying to avoid Tootie everywhere he goes." Cosmo followed it up by replying, "Yeah. Tootie would always surprise him and mash his face with kisses. Oh, the horror…"

My face had an expression telling me that I didn't need to know about it. Besides, seeing the cartoon for so many years tell me everything. "Cosmo, you weren't supposed to say that you dunderhead!" Wanda nagged at Cosmo for that remark but any info would help me no matter what it took. "It's true. Timmy goes through that every time he encounters her." Like I said before… a complete no brainer. Luckily, I was able to get a pretty good idea.

"It's okay Cosmo. I'm starting to understand all of this. I feel that there is a chance…" It would kill me for this but I had to be stern. "But the both of them are guilty for their actions toward each other." I looked at the young boy and said, "Timmy, you are guilty for being stalwart and not accepting feelings from a girl that really cares for you. I didn't forget the time you even put a restraining order on her. That alone makes me sick." That made Timmy upset but still… what he had done to her made me feel angry.

"What would you want me to do? Try to get along with a hyperactive girl that has a fetish for me?" I then responded. "I want you to at least treat her better. She doesn't deserve any of this. If I were you, I would apologize for all I did to her but you basically took her feelings and ripped them to pieces." Sighing, I looked at Tootie and began explaining what her actions were. I gulped as I knew I'd hurt her feelings but it has to be done.

"Tootie… forgive me but you are guilty for not understanding Timmy's feelings. In addition, you constantly annoy him with your obsessive ways. When I mean obsessive ways, I refer to stalking Timmy and using various inventions to locate where he can be." Tootie defended her actions by saying this. "But… I always use them to track Timmy. How will I show my love to him if I don't know where he is?" But I decided to be harsh and tell her this. "Would you like it if Timmy had something like that to track you? And if he did have it, would you let him be able to find ways to avoid you?" Looks like that hit Tootie a little too hard but what could I do? I had to give her a reality check.

The two of them had looks of sadness all over their faces. Being brutal to the two of them was the only way out of this. Even his fairy godparents were sad seeing this as well. Unfortunately, the alternate adult Timmy (as Accel) wasn't faring any better during his fight against Magnate who became the slimy and disgusting Oil Dopant. Being pushed back by the monster's attacks, Accel stood his ground hoping to fight back.

_Magnate must have gotten juiced up by that memory he had. There has to be something I can do but what. Wait, I know!_ He then pushed the throttle on his Accel Memory Driver gearing up to finish the job. **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! ** Revving the right handlebar twice, his armor became engulfed in flames with the Driver making intense noises. He raced straight for the Dopant getting ready to take him down.

"**ACCEL GLANZER!****" **Once he jumped after powering up enough, he pulled off a reverse spin that struck the Oil Dopant leaving behind a large red road skid mark all over him.

The result that followed was an explosion taking him down but something wasn't right. He saw splotches of oil all over the studio. Magnate was on the floor completely exhausted but things began to get worse. _Okay, the Dopant is taken down. But where's the Memory? It should end up shattered or something._ Looking around, he couldn't find the strange Oil Memory. Accel looked up and saw the memory floating in the air shrouded in a black barrier. We all got a good luck at what happened next where the memory let off a strange signal. Blotches of oil that were all over the studio after the explosion gathered next to the memory. Things weren't good at all.

_Can a Gaia Memory have the power to do this? It can't be self-aware__…_ From what we saw, it already is. And all the oil suddenly enveloped the memory becoming one circulated blob.

The blob went inside Magnate's unconscious body causing his body to cover once again in oil. The Oil Dopant resurfaces ready for battle but much stronger than before. All of us took a good look what happened and we were stunned. Accel was surprised by this and held his ground ready to fight again. Too bad he's getting a serious whipping from this freak.

"That's crazy. A Memory Break can't defeat this thing." I said as we all looked at Accel putting up a fight against the powered up Dopant. "I just hope the oil-proof dome can hold against whatever that thing is." I thought Timmy was joking so I replied, "Come on. What can possibly get any worse than this?" I was a little too subtle with what I said as Accel got flown 20 feet to the floor. He then said, "You were saying?" My face went from worried to disappointed. "I take my statement back."

Accel got up hoping to stay his ground against this powered up monster. Due to the attack by the Oil Dopant, he struggled to stand up and hold his weapon to defend himself. The monster was ready to attack when suddenly it was attacked. Everyone looked to see what it was that attacked the monster. Then like before, it struck again and again forcing it to hit the floor. Accel looked around to see but then Cosmo spots it heading towards the dome.

"Wanda, up there. Look, it's a birdie! Hi little birdie!" Wanda thought otherwise and said, "It's no bird Cosmo. Whatever that thing is, it's no bird." Unfortunately, his stupidity didn't realize that the bird was making a very strange sound. I caught wind of this and wondered if that memory was something I knew all too well. "What? That sound… I've heard it before. Can it be? Xtreme Memory?" Everyone looked at me and said, "Xtreme?" However, I had my sights on someone that just appeared.

As the flying bird-like memory was floating around the studio, a young man appeared holding his hat with one of his hands. He was a man with blonde hair and his skin was Caucasian with teal blue eyes. He had a black fedora hat, a white-buttoned shirt with a red tie and a black sleeveless vest. He also had black dress pants and wore black shoes. Holding his worn hat gently, he got a look at the monster drenched in oil and with a calm exterior calls him out.

"Magnate you slime! I didn't think you had the guts to escape after we captured you." The monster let out a roar symbolizing his desire to destroy. Accel turned around and said, "Huh? Where the hell have you been _Shoutaro_? Where is my wife?" All of us simply blurted out, "Shoutaro?" Everyone looked on to see what was happening as the guy took a few steps forward toward Accel.

He was stern as he said. "I keep telling you _Terui_… don't call me by that name." He took off the fedora revealing a face that Timmy (the cartoon one) knew too well. "Its Tad… don't forget that. Besides, your wife is safe on the Denliner waiting." It was all Timmy could hear as he tried to let off his thoughts. "What in the hell is going on? Why is Tad cosplaying like he's some sort of suave douchebag?" The boy turned after hearing that and took a good look at who said that.

"Hmmm… who's this bucktoothed squirt? Looks just like you when you were younger." Those words aggravated Timmy as he responded, "Bucktoothed squirt? Why I oughtta-" I grabbed the cartoon Timmy by the back of his shirt preventing him from moving. "You will do no such thing Timmy. You will stay right here because you and Tootie still have our little talk." I pushed him back a bit and had him restrained for a while.

"That's me… well, an alternate persistent version of myself. He's here along with the geeky sweetheart to take part in a review of a live-action flick." The adult Tad looked at him and replied, "What flick? You mean _Grow Up Timmy Turner_? I wonder why… but I wouldn't care. Right now we got to deal with that freak." Suddenly, the two of them heard a voice coming from the flying memory.

"Enough, both of you. We have no time for this." The Xtreme Memory appeared alongside them emitting a data-like stream that revealed a young man holding a strange book. "Look who came out of the woodwork? Took your sweet time in that flying Xtreme memory huh?" The man looked at Accel and said, "Can it Turner. Like I said, we have work to do." That sort of shut Accel up for a little while as the three try to figure out a plan.

He was brown-skinned with brown eyes and black hair that looked like a part of an ice cream cone. He wore a long-sleeved shirt that had black and white streaks and had a green no-sleeved shirt with a hood. He also wore gray pants and a pair of red shoes. The three of them looked at the monster and wondered what to do. It was all Timmy could stand to let out yet another rant. At least this one was just as bad as the previous rant.

"Oh come on! Chad? He looks like he's cosplaying some bookworm. This is downright messed up!" Unfortunately, I didn't agree with him on that. "It isn't messed up." I then thought to myself. _Looks like this alternate universe that the adult Timmy is from, these three are Kamen Riders._ Chad turned to see the dome and saw the young Timmy. I think that short attention spam he has is attracting negative attention.

"Huh? Why does that boy look like you?" Accel suddenly got annoyed by this and said, "Don't ask me questions guys. Can we deal with the monster now?" Tad then replied, "Fine. Looks like the memory he has inside him must be pretty strong to withstand a Maximum Drive." Accel followed it up by saying, "Not only that but for some reason, it's become self-aware. Could it have a mind of his own?" Chad however disagreed with him. "Unlikely! Gaia Memories can't be self-aware. They have no sentience." But the rider in red said, "Oh yeah, then how do you explain this?" Accel shows the two the Oil Dopant but was more powerful than before.

"Not convinced. Like I said, Gaia Memories are not self-aware." Tad followed it up with a reply "That's right. You've had your fun so now it's our turn. Ready, partner?" He takes out some sort of dual driver in which Chad had his magically appear. "As always." Both the alternate Tad and Chad took out Gaia Memories similar to Timmy but they were in different colors. One of them was a green memory with the letter "C" and the other was a purple memory with the letter "J". Their memory driver known as the "Double Driver" was already out ready to do their thing.

**CYCLONE**

** JOKER**

** "****Hen****shin!"**

Chad inserted his Cyclone memory first, which then digitally entered Tad's Double Driver. He then collapsed on the floor as his essence was in the Gaia Memory. Once he inserted the memory fully, he put his Joker memory in and then pushes both ends in different directions causing a transformation.

**CYCLONE****JOKER**

What happened then transformed Tad into a Kamen Rider who had the strength of two Gaia Memories; one being the element of wind and the other is of the trump card. To the city of Dimmsdale (well the alternate one), he's a rider with the strength of two at his disposal. He was Kamen Rider W, a rider that is two in one.

_ "__Saa, omae no __tsumi o kazoero!__"_ After saying that familiar catchphrase, Kamen Rider W races toward the Oil Dopant as he goes on the attack. Accel however sat and watch tending to his injuries after the Dopant attack. However, I was more focused on trying to find a solution to the situation at hand.

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah, I realized that you two harbor a dislike for each other. But now, it has to stop and for good reason. You both have a lot to learn regarding yourselves. I know that deep inside you both harbor feelings for one another." I took a deep breath and said, "But the problem is that you two are too obstinate to realize it. Think… was there any point in your lives where one of you actually cared for the other?"

It only took the two at least about 10 seconds before they each provided the same response. "No!" But behind the façade of anger, one of them thinks otherwise. "Well… there was one time." His word caught my attention and I responded, "Okay then, tell us Timmy. Tell everyone here what we want to know. We're listening while those three are keeping the freak busy." He took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot.

"Well, you all know about the Wishology trilogy right? Despite the fact that everyone in the end had no memory of this, I unfortunately do." His words started getting into the serious side of things. "Everyone that was involved with the trilogy said it was a nightmare to do… they all hated it and even the fans said so themselves." No surprise. Even though I never saw it, it was real bad. "The worst part of it was that Tootie never got to be in it. You know the first thing I did when it was over… I went to find you." Tootie took one look at him. She was surprised to see he would do something like that.

"What?" Timmy continued to explain. "When I did, you were bawling your eyes out. I had to comfort you… what the management did wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that you had to be excluded and I had to tolerate that petty bitch Trixie… for 3 movies no less." All of us had a serious look knowing he swore. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. But still I had to do something. I told them that I would never do another movie again unless they brought her. They listened and that's how she got the part (in a sense) in _Grow Up Timmy Turner_. Though Daniella Monet did a great job as an adult Tootie."

"Wow… I didn't know about this." Turned out she had no clue. Timmy hastily replied, "Of course you didn't. You were bawling your eyes out when that happened. What else could I have done? Left you to cry? No! I had to do the only selfless thing I could do… and that was to give you comfort and support." That confession made Tootie felt a little at ease seeing that (at least) he had a heart. Judging by his words, now she had something to say to him.

"Actually, I have something to say too. Remember when you had your "older brother"? Tommy was his name wasn't it?" Oh I remember that all right. If you didn't, make sure you see the episode _Oh, Brother_. "Yeah, what about it? That guy was too much of a suck-up to win your heart. Unfortunately, he did." Timmy then looks at the people who reads this and says something else. "And we all know how that went down." Tootie then continued.

"I always remember you tried to win my heart by bringing me flowers and candy. I was so love struck by him that I didn't know that you were trying to win my heart. I guess I was ignorant like you were when I tried to get your attention." The two chuckled for a bit and then Timmy replied by saying, "You had no idea how much I tried to do to have you love me again. It wasn't easy. Even my godparents couldn't help me because Da Rules state that magic can't break apart true love." Looking at his godparents, even they knew it. Wow, I didn't know he cared.

"You're right… it wasn't easy. When you did show up for my recital, I felt happy and continued to perform. When it was over, I came to hug you though you didn't like it at first. I never heard from him again. Looks like I knew what it were like to feel the receiving end of love." The both of them giggled for a little while. I was happy that things are getting a little better. However, I can't say the same for the two Riders getting their rear ends beat by a slippery Dopant.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. No matter what we do, that freak takes those attacks like they were nothing." Tad however had a suggestion in mind. "You think? Let's heat things up!" Double takes out a red Gaia Memory called the Heat Memory and clicked the button.

**HEAT**

Unfortunately, Chad knew it was a bad idea and said, "No don't!" Tad replied, "Why?" He then said, "If you use the Heat Memory, you'll turn this freak into an inferno. And you know we don't need that! Plus, we don't know if their oil-proof dome can withstand an inferno." Chad was right about that. We don't need to turn this crude into a flaming menace. Fortunately, Timmy was able to take care of it.

"I wish our dome was also inferno-proof." The three fairies raised their wands and enhanced the dome making it inferno proof. Tad stupidly says, "You just had to ask didn't you smart guy?" Chad mentally had a face palm after seeing that. "Forget it. Either way, don't put the Heat Memory in there." That was when Tad had another idea. "Fine. I'll try a different approach." Putting the Heat Memory away, he takes out a silver Gaia Memory with the letter "M" on the front.

** METAL**

Retracting the Double Driver to take out the Joker Memory, Double inserted the Metal Memory in the right slot and then pushes the two ends back causing a Half Change to occur.

**CYCLONE****METAL**

The right side of Double went from a purple to a shade of silver revealing a large staff behind it. Double grabbed the Metal Shaft rod using it to go toe-to-toe against the Oil Dopant. Unfortunately, it didn't help them in their battle one bit. The Oil Dopant kept its ground and was on the attack. It forced Double to quickly move on the offensive.

"Time to take out this blob." He takes out a blue beetle-like phone called the Stag Phone and inserted it in one of the ends of the Metal Shaft rod.

**STAG**

After that, he inserted the Metal Memory into the Shaft's Maximum Drive slot. He was determined to take that freak down though he was oblivious that Accel tried and failed.

**METAL ****MAXIMU****M DRIVE**

"Hope this blob likes some of this! **METAL ST****AG BREAK!**" The front tips of the Stag Phone turned into giant pincers for grabbing his opponents. He uses the Metal Shaft rod to grab the Oil Dopant and pull off a Memory Break. When the attack hit, the Dopant took the full brunt but instead of exploding, the monster split into two. Double succeeds in defeating it or so he thought as like before, the Dopant can't be destroyed by normal means. Everyone was shocked by what they had seen… even me.

"Did we get it?" Chad sulks and said, "No because the memory didn't shatter into pieces." Tad then replies, "Are you saying that this memory is somehow self aware?" Chad thinks for a second and says, "From what Turner told us, it is. Look!" Suddenly, we saw the Oil memory floating in mid air. The oil that splattered all over the studio suddenly went toward the memory forming an orb-like blob. The monster then reformed back into one and attacked Double with blob-like orbs pushing him back.

"What the hell?" Tad shouted as Chad calmly states, "Not even a Maximum Drive can defeat it? It only split that thing in half." Like we all knew that. "Now you know this thing is dangerous? Whatever this monster is, that Gaia Memory seems to gain some sentience." Tad quickly retorts, "There's no way a Gaia Memory can be self-aware. It's impossible." Timmy then says, "Why do you think I told you about Magnate's underground distribution ring?" That's when it hits them and they both recalled Magnate's actions.

"Magnate had to be involved with Gaia Memories for a reason. Why do you think I had him interrogated?" Tad then says, "But we got squat from that sleaze regarding who provided him the funding." Timmy replies, "We at least knew that he was involved somehow. That's the important thing…" Suddenly, it hit the red rider like a ton of bricks and spoke, "Unless what he's doing isn't just a front. It's more like the development of a new type of Gaia Memory; one that can't be destroyed by means of a typical Memory Break." I knew that it was too good to be true so I had to speak my mind.

"That's crazy. Everyone knows the only way to properly defeat a Dopant is by means of a Memory Break. How Magnate got involved in designing that is ludicrous. Almost as ridiculous as his attempts to turn the Dimmsdale Dogwood into an hotel/oil refinery." The alternate Timmy soon replied afterwards.

"That "oil well/hotel" was going to be a front for his development and distribution ring. If he would have succeeded, it would have meant a whole load of problems for all of us." Accel followed it up by saying, "Luckily we were able to expose his dirty dealings and shut him down in one move." But then said, "His capture ended up being a mistake. Two days ago, he escaped from Los Angeles Penitentiary and got his hands on an experiment prototype Gaia Memory. Too bad he had no clue of the results that can do to his body." However, those three had one other issue at hand; a freaky Oil Dopant.

The monster roared loudly signaling his increased strength and Accel knew that the battle wasn't going to be on our favor anytime soon. Getting up after recovering from his wounds, he grabbed a blue Gaia Memory that had a timer built in. In the front, it showed the letter "T" but it looked like a gauge with the needle in the middle. Looking at things, he was running out of time and options.

"What the hell are you doing? You know Memory Breaks can't work against this thing. We know that you tried and failed." Accel shrugged it off and said, "I'm well aware of that Tad. I can't sit there while this thing is on the loose. He has to be stopped!" Taking the Accel memory out of the driver, he pressed the button on the blue memory revealing it.

**TRIAL**

"You Turner are either very brave… or very stupid." Taking that to stride, the adult Timmy said, "I'm both. That's who I am… you should already know that by now. No wonder she always tells us that you're half-boiled." That struck a chord in Tad (very negatively) as we all giggled a little while he was fuming over that remark. "Half-boiled? You stupid S.O.B! When I get my hands on that douche, he'll be sorry!" Chad shuddered after hearing Tad's outburst.

_Let's take this to the next level!_ Racing toward the powered-up Dopant, Accel removed the Accel Memory and inserted the new memory into his Driver. He then revved the left handlebar twice instigating the transformation.

**3…****2…**** 1… TRIAL**

His armor went from red to yellow and finally blue stripping off some of his armor and making him much faster. Becoming Accel Trial Form, he went at light speed attacking the disgusting creature with a barrage of rapid kicks. Unfortunately, they were of no effect as it shrugged them off like it was nothing.

_Nothing I do works on this freak. I got to stop him before everyone here gets seriously hurt. I hope he enjoys experiencing despair__._ Accel thought as he removed the Trial memory from the driver. Afterwards, he presses a button that started up a timer. W could only watch as his breakthrough partner was already on the move and on the attack.

With no time to waste, he threw the memory in the air and raced straight for him unleashing a barrage of kicks. The timer continued to keep going while he continued his attack kicking the Dopant in a rapid fashion. The kicks he pull off began to flicker out blue lights that would form a giant "T". He went at a fast pace not stopping for anything until he decided to push it back and decided to pull off something that would plagiarize something off of _Street Fighter_. Assuming the stance, he went and did a signature lightning kick attack, used another kick to send it flying and pulls off a rapid spinning bird kick attack. When it was over and done with, he grabbed the Trial memory with his hand pressing the timer button to stop all while pulling off one final kick using two feet.

**TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"9.6 seconds… that's how much time you have before experiencing despair!" The resulting blast let out an explosion after the giant "T" dissipated separating the unconscious Magnate from the sentient Gaia Memory. Not only that but oil splattered all over the place signaling its defeat. That was all young Timmy needed to make a simple wish.

"Now! I wish Magnate was inside our dome." Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and brought Magnate inside keeping him out of harm's way. Wanda was concerned by this act and said, "But Timmy, why bring Magnate here? Isn't he our enemy?" Timmy explained his reasons why. "No, he's not. This guy was nothing but a victim of that Gaia Memory thing. Why he decided to get his butt involved with these things, I have no idea. Since he is at least someplace safe, he'll be alright."

"Nice job Timmy… never thought you'd do something so selfless." Cosmo said but Timmy was a party pooper for stuff like this and replied, "I'm afraid it's too late for congratulating… look!" All of us got to see the Oil Memory still floating in mid air. But what would happen here would surprise all of us.

The Gaia Memory that floated in mid-air began to let off some strange sound again causing the oil to regenerate around it. Only this time, it formed a gigantic Cerberus-like monster letting off a destructive roar. The roar was so loud that I saw the dome crack ever so slightly. Oh goddamn… whatever that thing is, the adult Timmy and his hardheaded partners just made it pissed.

"The dome… it just cracked! Look!" I said as we all looked at the crack. In an effort to try to keep us alive, Timmy said, "A monster that big would rip the dome to pieces. Cosmo, Wanda! I wish the dome was stronger!" They used their magic to do that but it ended with a sound like someone blowing a raspberry. I then responded, "Oh great… the traditional magic won't work noise. What happened?"

"Sorry guys. I'm afraid our magic won't be able to keep the dome steady. If that thing even comes close to touching it, the dome would shatter. We would all be in danger!" Wanda said as this shocked all of us. "Man, why does stuff like this happen to all of us? I only wanted to do a review for a movie and it ends up into something like this." Hey, at least I tried to be reasonable in a case like this. However, this doesn't bode well for the two Kamen Riders.

With just one pounce, it attacked both riders in one swoop. Both Double and Accel were sent flying to the wall of the studio suffering severe damage. The rest of us who were in the dome could only watch to see them get beat. It was then that one of us couldn't stand seeing the two Riders be defeated.

"I can't… I can't sit by and do nothing while they get their rear ends handed to them." Timmy spoke but Wanda reassured him and said. "But Timmy! Magic won't work against a monster like that. Like he said before he became this freak of nature, he won't need magic to get what he wants." Timmy quickly responded afterwards. "I know that! But I don't want to stand here and watch this! I have to do something." Cosmo replied and said, "You do know Timmy that the freaky Gaia Memory is self-aware and even if you try, our magic can't do anything." Timmy was aware but he didn't care one bit.

"I don't care if it doesn't work! At least trying is better than not doing anything at all… just like trying to fall in love." He went on by saying, "Watching myself in that movie made me sick. Having to see my live action self still being a kid at heart living with your parents, still going to school and still with your godparents at an age of all things 23? Who came up with this crap?" We all looked at him as if he swore but didn't say a thing.

He continued on with his words and said, "If my parents wanted me to move out, I'd do it no questions asked. Sure, it may not be a good thing but I don't care at all. If my parents want me to fall in love, I'd do it too. Anything to have me be an adult and live my own life!" He began to shed a tear as he continued talking. Using his hand, he was able to wipe the tear from his cheek. "Being a kid is fun and all but you can't be a kid forever. If it was I in that movie instead of Drake Bell, I would be more than happy to give up my godparents to be with Tootie." Having a look of seriousness on his face, Timmy looks at his grandparents and says this. "It's no joke. I'm really serious."

Wanda was perplexed by all this and replied, "Timmy… you would give us up to be with someone? Even if you know you would never see us again." Timmy looked at his godparents firmly in the eye and said, "When the time comes… I would. Just like he did." Struggling from the gigantic Oil Cerberus, Accel smiled seeing that someone had finally got the message. _You're getting better at this squirt. Happy you finally got the message._ But Timmy had no time as he then looked at Wanda with a question of his own.

"Now I want to ask you… Wanda. You saw yourself being out of character right? You saw yourself prevent me from falling in love with her. I want to know right here, right now. If I was 23 years old living with my parents, still in the 5th grade and STILL having you guys around… would you do anything possible to prevent me from falling in love? Especially with the one person who no matter how intense things got was always there for me?" His stare toward Wanda got stronger until he was at her face just waiting to get an answer. Wanda couldn't say a thing as Timmy had more to say.

"Tell me right now. I don't want to hear your excuses and I definitely don't want to hear that you would rather keep me so I can be a kid at heart. I want to hear the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And it has to come from your mouth too. I want to know… **right**… **now**!" Pulling off a pose like Phoenix Wright would, Wanda was silent for a few seconds wondering what she would say.

Looking back on the review that Shelby and I did earlier, we all saw what Cosmo and Wanda did to stop Timmy and Tootie from falling in love. Seeing all of this made her realize something. That was when she looked at Timmy with a stern and serious face and told him the truth. It wasn't going to be pretty for all of us but I had a hunch that this would be the turning point.

"Timmy… after hearing what you told me, I realized how wrong I was. Seeing Cosmo and I do these horrible things was something that I couldn't tolerate watching." She then became angry and said, "Cheryl Hines, Butch Hartman and those writers will be hearing from my lawyer after this. If it happened to you when you were an adult, I would never be able to forgive myself. Cosmo wouldn't either." Timmy didn't buy it one bit as now he was angry at them. He should have done that in the first place.

"Yeah right. You and Cosmo were happy when Tootie told me off. That alone made me mad. Almost as mad as when I see Chester and AJ act like jerks just because they want to be adults and date girls. Horny bastards." He took a deep breath and continued. "Can we at least get to the point? The more time we waste, the more these two get their butts handed to them by that giant oil freak." Timmy said as Wanda realized the situation beside us.

"Alright, I get it! I'll make this short then. If you want to spend the rest of your life with Tootie, then I… no, we won't stop you. Cosmo won't stop you either no matter how much he tries. Jorgen can take us away from you and wipe your memories of our existence. But know that your desire for Tootie will always remain." She came closer to him and said "We only want what is best for you… so I want to ask you. Do you want to be by her side or not?" Timmy looked at her with a smile on his face willing to make his choice.

He would shed another tear and said, "The truth is… I should have done this from the beginning. Maybe I was just too oblivious to realize it. That's what happens when I'm in love I guess." He held his hand out to her in which she happily accepted. However, Tootie wasn't convinced if he meant it. She wanted to know if he really wanted this chance so she came to him and said, "Timmy… you know I really care for you but if we are to make this work, you must promise me this."

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" He hears Tootie's list of terms. "First, you need to leave Trixie Tang alone… she isn't your type and I know it." She then said, "Along with that, you need to learn not to be unaware and accept feelings for those that know will always be there for you." Before she said anything else, Timmy had something to tell her too. He replied, "Alright, I'll do it. But you also need to promise me something." She then said, "What?" And then Timmy stated out his terms.

"You promise that you will not use tracking devices of any sort to find where I am. Even I need my privacy now and then. Also, you need to keep yourself in check. To make this possible, I need you to learn how to have self-control. One last thing, you need to be easy with the kissing especially when you smother me with them. Sure, it's fun that you kiss me but not all the time. Of course, I should have the right to kiss you anytime I want." I then came in and told the both of them, "If you both can learn to get along and follow what the other wishes, I can tell you'll do just fine. Just like your other two selves."

"Other two selves? What do you mean?" Cosmo and Wanda can only look and see Shelby and I together just like they are. Also, they remember that the alternate adult Timmy had his wife Tootie as well. Timmy smiled and said, "Sure. If our other selves can do it, so can we." However, the young boy had something else to say. Too bad it isn't easy for him to say it. "I know that a lot of people won't like this but I could care less what they think." He took a deep breath, looked at Tootie in the eye and said, "Tootie, there's something I want to say. It's hard to put it into words though so I may as well try it. I… I…" He struggled to find the right words as Accel in his thoughts provided him the motivation.

_Just say it kid. No need to hide it. You can do it. It takes two to make it happen._ Timmy finally found the right words to tell her. "Just say it Timmy. You're killing the suspense over here." Wanda shut Cosmo up by saying, "Cosmo! Don't ruin it!" Timmy got annoyed by hearing this and replied, "Alright already. You guys are a bunch of buzz kills. I hate it when they ruin a moment like this." Now that we got that out of the way, Timmy was ready to say what his heart desires without interruptions.

"Okay. Tootie, this is really hard to do this but… I love you." None of us heard it but I knew he wasn't convincing her. So he tried it again and said, "I love you." Suddenly, he began to cry and then his emotions suddenly took over. "Darn it… damn it Tootie, you mean so much to me! I should have done this right from the start. I LOVE YOU TOOTIE!" Without reacting, he suddenly went in and gave her a kiss… on the lips no less. I couldn't tell if he did this to please her or he meant it. However, the tears that fell down his cheek were another story.

Her eyes went from open to shut in a matter of seconds and her hands immediately gave Timmy a warm embrace. I can tell that Tootie was waiting for this but she had no idea that his feelings for her were real. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but to them, it felt like hours. They broke off their kiss and looked at each other with fierce gazes. She then wiped the tear from Timmy's cheek and they both shared a hug. But suddenly, she wanted to cry too and the both of them continued their embrace all while letting off a lot of tears.

_Can't believe we did it. Those two really do have feelings for each other. Too bad they are letting out the waterworks real bad._ I looked and saw those two crying but when I turned to see Timmy's godparents, they were also teary-eyed. They joined in on the tear-fest weeping their hearts out. I know by seeing this, a lot of the chains that bound them all together have been severed.

"How cute. Seeing young Turner and his girlfriend kissing and weeping their eyes off. It's magical… if it didn't make me puke." Chad's side of W smacked the other and replied, "Dumbass, don't ruin it. Let them have their mushy moment. We need to worry about that freak." W moved out of the way to evade the Cerberus-like Oil Dopant's pounce attack.

_Nice work Timmy. You made me proud kid. Though truth is, I can't say the same for the both of us here._Double and Accel moved out of the way to dodge the monstrous Oil Dopant's pouncing. I know that this freak will be major trouble but if something isn't done, that freak will bring major trouble.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Anything we do to that monster will be sent right back." Pushing the Double Driver back, he prepped up for a Half Change. "Two Maximum Drives couldn't defeat it and whatever that thing is still wants more." He removes the Metal Memory and then brings out the Joker Memory, pressing the button in the process.

**JOKER**

"I can't even get a clear picture on where the memory would be. Not even the Xtreme Memory can determine where it is. Tad, pull a Half Change quick! I have an idea." Tad responded, "Right. I'll do it." He inserted the Joker Memory and pulled off the Half Change causing Kamen Rider W to become CycloneJoker once again.

**CYCLONE****JOKER**

"The more we waste time, the more likely they'll get hurt. Time to take it to the extreme! Chad… let's do it." Chad got the message while the Xtreme Memory digitized his unconscious body. "Leave that to me." The Xtreme Memory flew around making a strange sound while digitizing Chad's unconscious body. It then flew toward the dual rider and afterwards, he inserted it into the Double Driver. He then pushed both ends of the driver revealing an "X" causing a torrent of bright light to emerge.

**XTREME**

W became a stronger version of himself with each of his two sides pushed in opposite directions. The middle was of a white iridescent band that connected and enhanced both sides. Once the light faded away, W reemerged as a warrior stronger than ever carrying the powers of wind, the trump card and the Earth's infinite knowledge; he became Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerXtreme.

"Let's do this. **Prism****Bicker**!" A strange sword and shield emerged from within the middle of the white layer. Taking out a Gaia Memory that had the letter "P", he pressed the button and inserted it into the sword's hilt.

**PRISM**

"We can't destroy this thing with a Maximum Drive. We can though try to hold it off." Once inserted, he pulled the sword out of the Prism Bicker and then he pressed a button on the Sword activating its Maximum Drive.

**PRISM MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"It's worth a shot. Let's do it! **PRISM BREAK**!" The Prism Bicker Sword charged with energy as he used a slash attack to push back the gigantic Oil Dopant. The attack did hit the Dopant but it only pushed him back a bit. Too bad it made him angrier than ever causing him to let off a violent roar. The roar was very strong and the dome was cracking even more. We all got to see the crack increased in size until it would cover more than half of the dome.

_Another vicious roar like that and the dome will shatter. My friends will be in danger… unless I use it. No, that power is too much for me to control. But I have no choice_. Accel begins to realize that CycloneJokerXtreme wasn't going to be enough. He then took out an item that may give them a chance. Taking out the Trial memory and inserting the Accel memory again, he revved the handlebar twice returning to his regular form.

_I haven't done this since that incident. I just hope I can handle this power. Here goes!_Taking out the Accel memory, he inserts it into the device that showed a message causing data to flow into the memory and then a message appeared reading "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE".

**ACCEL UPGRADE**

_They say that when a phoenix rises from the ashes, it brings life anew to anyone or anything. Here's how I rise from it._Inserting the memory back into the driver, he revved the handlebar twice causing a transformation. Strange yellow lines circulated him as they then suddenly stop and hit the ground changing his armor completely. One minute he was Kamen Rider Accel and the next he became something else.

**BOOSTER**

Accel's red armor was replaced with a yellow shine that covered him from head to toe. Instead of a bike-like feature, the back portions were replaced with thrusters allowing him flight and increased speed. The back of him had a jet-like booster giving his thrusters the power needed to fly. As he appeared before us in his new form, all of us got a good look and we were surprised by the results.

"No way! Look at Accel." Timmy shouted as he saw him become this new form. "Accel is different. It's like he's as bright as the sun." Shelby then responded, "More like readying to fly and go it. What's the matter Jose?" I took a look at him and knew his form all too well. _Accel… he has unlocked his Booster form. Will it be enough to stop that thing?_ One minute he stood there and the next, he grabbed his signature weapon, the Engine Blade and was already on the move.

We then saw Accel Booster go at it in full force racing straight toward the freaky Oil Dopant. His thrusters gave him the boost needed to reach his comrades in the nick of time. The monster was ready to strike at Double but a slash from out of nowhere pushed it back. He had no idea where it came from but one look at Accel's new form told the whole story. The two of them were surprised by what they've seen… no wonder they are clueless.

"Huh? Turner… you're different?" Tad then shouts, "How did you get another form? Nobody told us this." Guess they really were clueless but hey, they never knew. Timmy replied by saying, "If you never saw the first film of _Kamen Rider W Returns_, then you would know how." Turning around, he then says, "What I have here is a Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter (GMEA for short). Once a memory is inserted into the adapter, the memory's power is enhanced by three times normal. At least it makes up for the fact you guys got Gold Xtreme during the Tower incident. Stand back guys." He turns around and looks at the ravaging gigantic Oil Dopant.

Lifting the Engine Blade up into the air, he let his thrusters unleash a volley of energy. The Oil Dopant saw this as some sort of threat and began to let out an ear-shattering roar. He continued to keep at it letting out energy that would be like a phoenix awakening from its slumber. The dome cracked even more and we didn't like this one bit. If something isn't done and fast, that dome would break and we'd all be in danger.

I shouted and said, "That freak's roaring is going to shatter this dome. We have to do something and fast." Timmy then replied, "We know magic can't do anything against it unless… that's it." He turned to his godparents and said, "Cosmo, Wanda! I wish the dome was gone!" We all looked at him and said, "Are you crazy?" Timmy nodded negatively and replied, "I'm not crazy. If that dome shatters, it'll be bad for all of us. So come on, I mean it. I wish the dome was gone!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands causing the dome to disappear.

"So now we don't have a dome to save ourselves from this threat. What were you thinking Timmy?" He then looked at me and said, "We would have been seriously hurt if that dome broke. At least I'm being selfless with this." For once, Timmy was right with this. But Tootie felt concerned by all this and went to his side. "Timmy, I'm scared. I'm really scared." He held her in his arms hoping to ease the tension. However, the dual rider sees this as something much more.

His body began to feel strange because of everything that is happening. "What's going on? Why I do feel his strong will? Can it be that it's reacting to the love these two share?" His other self wonders the same thing and said, "I'm wondering the same thing. But his new form that Turner has isn't helping us one bit." Accel then shouted saying, "You don't know that." Accel continued to let off his flair of energy causing the Xtreme Memory to react very strangely due to the energy.

"What's going on? Why do I feel strange?" Considering that the Chad where he's from is a living, breathing Gaia Memory (sort of like Philip from _Kamen Rider W_), I'm not surprised by this. They both looked down and saw the Xtreme Memory letting off some sort of light. "The Xtreme Memory…" They then looked at the young couple's newfound love and then at Accel Booster's unleashed power. "It's like that time… when it recognized our union. The Xtreme Memory is reacting to all of this. It's changing us! The winds are giving us power." In an instant, the white turned into gold letting out six translucent insect wings on its back. Due to young Timmy and Tootie's newfound love and Accel Booster's strong will, Double was able to turn into its ultimate form, CycloneJokerGoldXtreme.

**GOLD XTREME**

"The winds… they give us strength. They are reacting to all of this. They wish to help us." Looking around to see that he had changed, we all saw them more powerful than ever. "Now or never… let's do this. Ready, Accel?" Accel turned and said, "Yeah. Now… let's get shaking!" The two Riders saw the giant Oil Dopant ready to pounce. With quick thinking, they got out of the way and were on the move.

The monster let out a fierce roar unleashing a volley of oil blobs at its foes. They easily dodge the attack with little effort. Afterwards, counterattacks ensued with the Riders' using their unique weapons hoping to put the monster down but to no avail. It shrugs the moves off and reacts with more oily blobs to take the riders down.

_Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru  
>Makeru ki ga shinai It's breakin through<br>Jishin wo nakushite, sugoshita toki, sore ha  
>Don't forget my friend<em>

_Kono nagare ni notte, yukeru took made ikou  
>Atarashii memori te ni ireyou<em>

_Kimi ga kokoro no subete wo ukeiretara  
>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa Nobody's Perfect<br>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baransu de miseru  
>That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS<em>

"Our weapons aren't working against it. This memory has somehow gained intelligence enough to resist them. What do we do?" Accel turned and replied, "I'm not giving up. There has to be something we can do to take it down." Double didn't want to hear it and forcefully replies afterwards. "We've tried everything and this thing keeps coming back for more. We need a new strategy and fast! Otherwise, we're doomed!" Double and Accel got up just in time to dodge the monster's attacks.

_Shinjiaeru no ha sekaijyuu  
>Sagashitemitatte Just only you!<br>Katte ni ochikonde, nigeyou to shitemitemo  
>Won't let you go!<em>

_Kaze ga machi wo totte, futari tsutsunda shunkan  
>Atarashii memori hajimarunda<em>

"Enough of this! Let's finish this right here and now." Chad replied, "What the hell are you doing?" Tad said, "Putting an end to this." Double begins to input Gaia Memories into the Bicker Shield after putting the Prism Sword in.

**CYCLONE MAXIMUM DRIVE**

** HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE**

** LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

** JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Accel struggles against the monster as its attacks only force it on the defensive. He ends up on the floor after taking a vicious oily blob bomb that left Double ready to unleash his signature attack. He says, "No good. We're out of time and options. What are you doing?" W looked at him and replied, "Annihilating this freak. What else?" But young Timmy shouted out of the blue, "No wait!" His shouting caught his attention as he had a plan.

_Dareka wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta  
>Jibun de ari tsuzukeyou Nobody's Perfect<br>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress  
>That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS<em>

With not much time remaining, he focused his eyes on his godparents ready to make a wish that may make a serious difference. "Guys, I need your help." Wanda replied, "Magic won't be able to defeat that thing. You know that right?" But Timmy didn't care and said, "I know that already but that isn't why I need your help." Cosmo followed up, "Then what is?" Laying out his quick idea, he says, "Simple, giving them a fighting chance. I wish the three of you were Gaia Memories and that both Double and Accel each have an additional Maximum Drive slot." A crazy idea but Wanda doesn't agree with it.

"What? Are you out of your mind? We can't use our magic to help them! It's against The Rul-" Timmy still didn't care and shouted, "I don't care! Do it!" He shouted shutting Wanda up, which Cosmo replies. "Is he being selfish again?" Wanda would reply to him in a forceful fashion. "Not this time!" The two raised their wands transforming the three fairies into very special Gaia Memories. In addition, Double and Accel discovered that they both have an additional Maximum Drive slot.

"What the… another Max Drive slot? What is that kid planning?" Double then saw the Gaia Memories float to the two Riders. Double ended up with the Cosmo and Wanda memories while Accel had the Poof memory.

"Listen. If you want to beat that thing, you'll need our power." The Wanda Memory said as W starts to disprove what the memory says. "Why should we listen to you? What makes you think you can help us?" Accel suddenly interrupts W and becomes brutal with his words by saying, "Because we have no choice. We have one chance and we have to make it count. So for once, trust them and let them help us." Accel's words sort of shut W up but he knew that their help would be needed.

"Fine. You better be right!" W's left side said as the right side wonders if this is a joke. "She'll think of me as crazy if I do this. Might as well try it." W then began to insert the two special memories into the two Maximum Drive slots.

**COSMO MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**WANDA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"Listen. Like you said, we have one chance and I know how to do it. A simultaneous attack is all we need to take it down. We need to strike that memory at the same time." Accel approved of the idea saying, "I got it. Leave it to me." Accel uses his boosters to go full throttle and head to the other side where he got a clear shot.

_Owaranai yume wo mitsuzuketeikou kimi to  
>Stay! Stay this way!<br>Atarashii chikara kanjiteiru nara kitto  
>Hontou no kiseki ha koko kara da<em>

_I know I can trust you… lend me your strength._ Accel inserts the Poof memory into the Maximum Drive gearing up to take the monster down.

**POOF MAXIMUM DRIVE**

With that done, he inserts the Engine memory into his Engine Blade and pressed the throttle ready for the final strike. He then throttled both memories to set up for a Maximum Drive.

**ENGINE MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

There was one problem though with all of this. One side of the dual rider wonders if this is enough. We got a good view to see if it could work. I'm hoping that this battle can end already. We aren't even safe as it is. "Even with all these memories, we have up to 10 maximum drives. It won't be enough." Double then throws the Prism Bicker up into the air as his left side shouted, "You idiot! You aren't thinking outside the box. We have one more; the Xtreme Memory." His right side was real dumb not realizing it. Once they closed the memory, they opened it up again setting up another Maximum Drive.

**XTREME MAXIMUM DRIVE**

_Kimi ga kokoro no subete wo ukeiretara  
>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa Nobody's Perfect<br>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baransu de miseru  
>That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS<em>

W Gold Xtreme went high into the air and removes the Prism Sword from the Bicker Shield. The three special memories began to glow causing the other Gaia Memories to glow as well and enhanced with fairy magic. With both riders on each side, they each dashed straight for the spot where the memory was located. We all watched wondering if this would work hoping to destroy the monster once and for all.

"What do we do now? Look… they are glowing." Timmy said as I responded, "I see it. Those three are giving them the power needed to finish this. We've done what we can. For now, all we can do is pray." Timmy looked at me and said, "Pray? And see if this crazy tactic can work? Why?" I had no idea what I was thinking but I then said, "It may be crazy but truth is, it's the only way." Shelby followed up by saying, "Jose's right. We should do it… it's the least we can do."

_Dareka wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta  
>Jibun de ari tsuzukeyou Nobody's Perfect<br>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress  
>That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS<em>

Accel Booster and W Gold Xtreme went at high speed to make their mark. Using their signature attacks, they both hope to strike the memory and destroy it because the monster would destroy everyone.

"Let's do this. **ACCEL BOOSTER POOF SLASHER****!**"

"**BICKER CHARGE**** BREAK EXTREME!**"Both Accel Booster and Double Gold Xtreme came up with one of the craziest terms for a combined team-up attack. Everyone took witness to hearing something like this occur.

** "****RIDER ****FAIRLY**** ODD**** TWIN ****MAXIMUM ****EXTREME!**" A name for an attack as crazy as this can only be the result of combining 11 Maximum Drives together into a simultaneous attack.

Both their powered-up attacks hit their mark and they did it at the same time forming an X-like shape to appear. They each landed on the ground safe and sound wondering if their combined effort would help. When it was all said and done, the Oil Dopant began to act very strange. It then roared wildly as it struggled to stay in its current form however, the monster began to break apart.

"Did it work?" Timmy said as all of us thought the same thing. I then replied, "If their attacks hit precisely then yes." It became utter silence as all of us here waited… wondering if something happened. _Eleven Maximum Drives combined into a dual attack. I pray that it works. I really do… no, we all do._ That was my thought after watching all of this.

Double and Accel can only watch as the monster began to break down and suddenly, it roared loudly letting out an explosion causing oil to fly all over the place. "Hit the deck!" It was all we needed to hear. We got out of the way just in time to avoid the flying oil but somehow, the memory was somehow still intact.

"Impossible!" That was the first thing that came to mind but then I looked harder. "No wait… look!" We all took a look and saw the memory or so we thought.

The strange Gaia Memory began to crack within the barrier causing light to come out. More and more the cracks continued to break the memory apart and then… it shattered! We all cheered as the Oil Memory was finally destroyed for good due to our combined teamwork and the power of every Gaia Memory (including Timmy's godparents). Accel went closer to the shattered memory and was able to get a good look at it. At the same time, the Cosmo, Wanda and Poof memories vanished as the three returned to their normal fairy forms. Both riders powered down revealing three adults; an adult version of Timmy wearing red, the hardboiled detective and his bookworm partner.

The three of them went to where the memory had shattered. Assumptions came about, as there was more to the truth than we knew. "So… what did you find out?" The adult Timmy looked at things and came with only one conclusion. "I have a feeling where this thing came from. My hunch was right all along." Tad replied, "What hunch? Are you telling me you know the one who created this memory?" Adult Timmy then said, "I do. It's none other than Foundation X… they are behind it." The guess was a shock to everyone but to the half-boiled detective and his partner thought otherwise.

"Foundation X? But that's…" Chad quickly interrupted. "Impossible! There's no way they can be involved with this. We saw Jun Kazu die and his operation's in pieces." Timmy reiterated this and said, "But did you see a woman with a stopwatch?" The two went silent not noticing this. "No… we didn't." Chad went silent as Timmy continued to explain. "That woman is the one in charge of Foundation X. She goes by name of Neon Uisland." Tad shouts at him saying, "What kind of stupid name is that? Did her parents came up with it at the last minute?" Chad scoffs at him and replied, "Not the point. You mean the same woman with a stopwatch that has a strict fetish for when it comes to keeping schedules?" Timmy continued.

"The very same. Sure, they stopped research on Gaia Memories but that was only for a short time." However, we looked at the three and we wanted in on what was going on. In my usual angry flair, I said, "Hold on a second. I think it's high time you told us what's going on. Management wanted the four… no, the seven of us to do a review of a live action movie. Instead, we nearly got killed due to a psychotic oil snob. The least you can do is tell us what's going on." The three of them looked at each other and then us. It looks like we'll find out the truth behind all of this.

"Why not. I brought all of you in this mess and we apologize. After all…" Looking at Tad and Chad, he then says, "They have a right to know regardless." He then continued onward, "As I said, Foundation X ceased their research on Gaia Memories… but that was only for a while. But one day, they found information regarding a new type of Gaia Memory; one that can't be destroyed by a Memory Break." Tad interrupted by saying, "Where the hell did you get all this info? You must be damn lucky to find stuff like this."

Timmy then looked at the two and said, "From a whistleblower that worked in Magnate Power. He found out the truth behind his boss' operation." I didn't like where this is going but still, we all had a right to know. "Knowing the risks, he came to me and told me what he knew. I would help him get exoneration in return for the evidence he gave me." Unfortunately, the hardboiled detective didn't like it one bit and replied, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner? This is not like you Timmy Turner." But he had a reason behind his actions… knowing him it's basically this. It's filed under police protocol.

"I know it isn't like me at all. I had no idea about this information but this at this point is basically police business. Captain Richard Donnelly said so himself during the meeting. Any and all information regarding the distribution ring must not be leaked to the public." Too bad we found out about all of this firsthand when he turned to see us. "When it involves Gaia Memories, that's where I come in. I work under three different divisions: Homicide, Administrative Vice and Gaia Memories. Why do you think I got a job as both a detective and an officer? Sure beats the job you've got ya half-boiled Swiss roll." I think that sort of made Tad a little ticked. But from his hair, that's basically the first clue.

"Half-boiled Swiss roll huh? No wonder you didn't tell us anything. You sneaky stupid son of a sandworm… I'm on to you. I really am you heedless utter cad." The adult Timmy shrugs it off like it meant nothing. Being the calm voice of reason, Chad goes on to say, "Enough, both of you. Your fighting is almost as bad as when Veronica goes klutz mode on us. Back to business, we beat the Oil Dopant and made sure that the memory doesn't screw us over ever again. We have a new problem on our hands now." Timmy stupidly says, "What new problem?"

Tad replies, "The escapee… Hugh J. Magnate. What are we going to do with him?" Timmy had one idea and said, "He knows something regarding Foundation X. But he was nothing more than their pawn. It now makes sense why he did it and it's like a double-edged sword." Looking up in the air, he went on to say, "Foundation X gave him the funding needed so he can build his oil well/hotel and in exchange, he would give them what they want; new-type Gaia Memories like the one we destroyed." But then, he looked at the two and said, "If those things end up on circulation then we'd be experiencing some serious hell back home." At least they agreed with him when it came to something like this.

Tad realized this and said, "Then it looks like our time with him isn't over right?" Timmy agreed and replied, "Dead-on. We're not finished with Magnate. He knows something and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Taking Magnate's unconscious body, Tad said, "Leave Magnate to us. We'll take him back to the Denliner and into police custody. What are you going to do?" Timmy replies by saying, "I still have something to do here so I'll be here for a little while longer." But Chad wondered what this Adult Timmy had planned and spoke, "One other thing… you never even told us why you came here to begin with? Why don't you spill it?" Knowing the Adult Timmy, he's one that doesn't take questions like these lightly.

"Don't ask me questions that don't concern you. Just bring my wife… I'll make sure that the DA has fun with Magnate before I interrogate him. In the meantime our work here is done. I'll take over from here." Tad scoffs it off by saying, "Whatever you say. Come on Chad, let's take this creep back to Central." The hardboiled detective and his bookworm partner left the studio with Magnate (who's unconscious) in tow. I don't know if we'll ever hear from those two again. Fortunately, we don't need to because they were already long gone.

We all went to the Adult Timmy who was exhausted from the intense battle. Relieved that it's over, he looked at us and let off a smile. Being a Kamen Rider isn't easy but when you know that people are safe, the job pays off in the end. "Looks like there will be more than despair waiting for Magnate now isn't it?" I spoke, as we were proud of him and Kamen Rider W for defeating that monstrous eyesore. Timmy looked at me and replied, "Yep. That douchebag already went through jail. The police back where you're from will have a field day with him right?" The adult Timmy nodded as he then saw his younger self finally together with the girl he now loves.

"Agreed. And look at that… you two are finally together. I knew you'd do it." He smiled as the two cuddled. "Well, if there's anybody that should be thanked well-" Timmy said but Tootie interrupted by saying, "It's everyone actually. You all helped in making us realize our true feelings for each other." Tootie held Timmy tightly hugging him in a strong embrace. Timmy then said, "Jose is the one we should thank the most. He was stern with his words but he did help the two of us get together right?" Tootie nodded as she kissed his cheek and said, "Yep. That's why we both want to thank you… for everything." She saw her new boyfriend give a soft peck on her forehead with a bonus consisting of a soft nuzzle through her hair.

"That's my boyfriend alright. He always does what he can to help." At least Shelby knows that I'm a willing guy who does the right thing. We all chuckled a bit with everything ending on a happy note. "We finished our review but we have a new problem." We took a look around to find that the studio is complete mess. "Yeah, all this oil is enough to make me sick." Wanda said as she rubbed off some sweat from her head. "Wanda, I think it's better that none of us should mention the word oil ever again." For once, I agree with Cosmo on that.

Everyone laughed a little but my guess is that management won't like this one bit. It looks like there'll be some cleaning up to do here. However, there was something that bothered me so I looked at the adult Timmy and asked him.

"By the way, you told us earlier that you were married to Tootie in your reality. We never got to meet her." The adult Timmy didn't say anything but the young one did. "Yeah, you told us that you were married to her where you're from. But we never got to see her. So, what happened?" Looks like the young Timmy caught his adult self in the act. Busted! "Yeah, you got me there. The truth is, I was supposed to come here with her and then this happened. Magnate kidnapped her, which was why I spent two days finding her and then-" Someone out of the blue interrupts him and says, "Aw! I didn't know you cared. That's real sweet of you honey." The adult Timmy turns around to find a very pleasant surprise; his loving wife. That woman… she looks familiar.

The adult Tootie from Timmy's alternate reality was a young woman in her early 20s. She had her signature black hair with pigtails but she didn't have braces displaying her shiny teeth. She also had replaced her old glasses with a new pair that shows her beautiful purple eyes. Her outfit was basically self-explanatory; a short-sleeved white shirt with a black vest and plaid black skirt. She even had a pair of long black linen socks with black shoes. Her smile was something that warmed the adult Timmy's heart. What happened afterwards was no surprise as the both of them went into a mushy embrace. It was enough for all of us to simply giggle and laugh as they shared a smooch or two.

"Honey, I thought you were going to wear something more formal? Some oil-obsessed freak kidnapped you, I spent two days trying to find you and I had a hard-boiled detective and his bookworm partner do a rescue to save you." But he smiled and said, "But still… I'm happy that you were unharmed." Timmy hugged her from behind as she let out a smile on her face. She then said, "You are too much sweetheart… you really work too hard on your job you know?" All this adult Timmy could do was blush a bit. The rest of us giggled though he couldn't help but smile.

"True. Now then, you are probably wondering why I brought her here right?" The seven of us nodded. We wanted to know why he's here other than being responsible for serious damage due to the Oil Dopant. "You can pretty much make a guess just by seeing us right?" Everyone here pretty much figured it out just by looking at things. But Shelby and the young Tootie wondered about something.

"Um, I don't know if it's okay to say it but…" The adult Tootie immediately replied, "Yes, what is it?" Shelby then said, "Why do you…?" Then Tootie, "Look like…?" And then they both said, "Me?" The two of them looked at each other and then at her. The young Timmy and I had no idea what was going on. We both were clueless just by seeing this. At least here, we can find out why she does look like both girls.

She giggled a bit and said, "I can explain that. You see, as I got older, I realized that I would no longer be the same person I was." She took off her glasses and continued. "I had my braces removed and my old glasses were starting to fall apart. Fortunately, my eye doctor said I could get a new pair and this is what I got. At least Timmy loves to see my cute purple eyes." He's not the only one because seeing her mesmerizes the young 11-year old boy.

"Um… I don't want to interrupt any of you but, what happens now?" We all looked at Wanda and wondered the same thing. Fortunately, I had an idea up my sleeve and said. "Well, to be quiet honest… I don't know." That was when something hit me and an idea rapidly flew through my mind. "But I have a suggestion in mind. To commemorate the young couple and their newfound bond, I believe we should have something special planned for them. And I have the right idea in mind." The young Timmy and Tootie had no idea what I had in store. Unfortunately, I don't think I have any time left for it. It sucks but what can we do… the review is finished but not the story.

_In the next episode of the- Sorry, I'm taking over now. This is Jose and I'm taking over._

_Next time on the epilogue of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic, We clean the studio up while we prepare a big surprise for the newly christened couple. A blowhard decides to step in and change the rules. But all of that changes due to an unlikely ally. And a gathering takes place where a lucky couple will tie the knot in holy matrimony. What will happen next? Will this story finally end? And how will they be able to return home? Find out this and many more in the epilogue of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

_Jose: Finally did it. At last... those two are together._

_Wanda: At least it was officially canon by Hartman himself.  
><em>

_Shelby: Yep. What do you have planned?  
><em>

_Jose: Don't worry. I have a big surprise for them._

_Wanda: I'm just hoping this doesn't attract any Trixie fans._

_Jose: I could care less about that. We still have clean up to do._

_Shelby: By the way, where are young Timmy and Tootie?_

_Wanda thinks for a minute until a thought balloon comes up showing the two having the usual make out session._

_Wanda: You would do best not to know. Back to work._

_Jose and Shelby: Read and review, please._

_Jose: Stay tuned for the epilogue.  
><em>


	4. Lookin' Like A Wedding

_Author's Note: This is where it all ends. The review is finished as well as the big battle that was insanely crazy. Now, the epilogue is where things wind down and come to an end. I like to thank everyone who read this and everyone who provided me support. I don't know if I plan to do anything else. I have a few ideas in mind though it has to involve three specific things. I'll explain them all later. In the meantime, enjoy and feel free to read and review. Thanks.  
><em>

_In the previous chapter…_

_Jose along with Timmy's godparents figure out the cause of the loose tension between the young Timmy and Tootie. A hardboiled detective and his partner appear for some dual-sided assistance. Confessions fly around as the two realize they do have mutual feelings for one another. The Oil Dopant's persistence proves much difficult for the Kamen Riders. Timmy then pulls off the big highlight of them all when he seals the deal and gives her new girl his first kiss. A combined effort by all involved help defeat the monstrosity once and for all. The shocking truth reveals the Oil Memory's origins and everyone discovers the catalyst responsible. And a special surprise is in store for our newly christened young couple? What will happen next?_

_Today on this exciting chapter, the surprise is revealed and it gets good. A tough fairy tries to lay down the law only for him to be stopped by an unexpected source. There will also be a wedding in which we witness a man and his soon-to-be wife bound together in holy matrimony. And like all good things, this story finally comes to an end. We all know what will happen here? Time to find out in the final chapter of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

_Epilogue – Lookin' Like A Wedding_

_One hour later…_

Management found out what happened earlier and they weren't pleased. Fortunately, I told them that we cleaned up the mess and they let it slide. All of us at the moment were able to set the studio up for a very special surprise. We had the young Timmy and Tootie in another room while we got things ready. I went to check to see what was going on in the other room. I looked around and saw the two of them actually getting to understand each other a little better. At least with what I've told them, they'll make their relationship stronger.

"Jose, we need help here. What are you doing?" Shelby said as I quickly reacted with a response. "Nothing. Just checking on our newly formed couple. Looks like they are getting to know each other a little better." The adult Tootie responds, "Really? After all that kissing those two had, I think we did it." But her husband then said, "Not quite. We still haven't decided on what they should do for this special moment." That was when I had an idea up my sleeves. "I got it. In the film _Grow Up Timmy Turner_, the live action versions of ourselves did a song duet which was really cute." The others wondered if my idea was a little out of proportion.

But Shelby said, "_Lookin' Like Magic_? I love that song too. It's so cute seeing Drake and Daniella sing that song." The adult Timmy replied by saying, "I don't know. I think choosing that song would be a really bad idea. What do you think dear?" He looked at his Tootie to see if she would agree but his loving wife would say otherwise. "I disagree. I think the song is a good choice for them. Besides, I'd consider this a rite of passage for them." My thoughts were this… a rite of passage? Maybe not but I want this to be special that's all.

"You're right. I think it's fair that _Lookin' Like Magic_ should be the song they should sing. Agreed?" The rest of us all nodded in approval after I spoke. I had a smile on my face excited of what was to come. "Management did say we have another hour and then we have to split. I think they are still ticked after what happened earlier." Everyone agreed to that too. I guess they aren't into stuff like _Kamen Rider_ and such.

On the other hand however, the young couple had no idea what surprise we had in store. Inside the other room, they were doing what normal kids would do: having a chat. The two talked about many topics as they reminisce different moments in their lives including some that were embarrassing for anyone to handle.

"Hey, remember I had to do the episode where I had to be a girl? I mean it… I had to be a girl like you. You have no idea how difficult it was to have me be wearing a dress." Tootie giggled and replied, "I remember. I had to help you learn how to properly wear one. Not only that but I had to teach you how to think, feel and act like a girl. It wasn't easy because you kept blabbing almost every three seconds." The two began laughing while reminding each other of these moments.

"Wait, what about the time I had to wear a maid's outfit? Everyone was laughing like crazy that I had to do that. It's like the time Vicky turned the whole school into orange-eating, barefoot clowns. That scared me shitless." Timmy felt sad but his girlfriend comforted her and said, "I know. But you were so cute with that outfit. I remember taking a picture of you with that. I still have it if you want to see it." Timmy went closer to her while she took the picture out of her pocket.

The two took a look at the photo letting off a few chuckles in-between. Timmy however looked at it again and then looked at his girlfriend making a curious suggestion. "Though you know… I always wonder what it's like if you wore a maid's outfit? You'd be so cute wearing that." Tootie blushed a little as her boyfriend planted a small peck on the cheek. "Maybe if I have free time, I can arrange that." The two then hugged each other for a little while and they were about to get a little mushy. But when I opened the door, they were startled and look at me with scared looks.

"Hey. I see you two are getting along better. It's time you two. Come on." The young couple followed me as I guided them to the main area of the studio. "You should know that it took us more than an hour to clean this mess up. Magnate "I guided them to where everyone was and they all got to see everything cleaned up. It was a doozy doing all this because management would have given us the boot if we refused.

"Nice job guys. Everything is all cleaned up and rid of that yucky oil." Timmy continued as Tootie held his hand tightly as a sign of love. "Uh, why is everything so different?" Shelby replied, "Well, all of us including your godparents decided that we do something special for you." The adult Timmy then said, "In honor of the two of you finally admitting your feelings and love for each other…" And finally, the adult Tootie says, "We decided that the two of you to take part in a special dance or to put it bluntly, a duet." The two of them looked at each other pondering if we were making a joke. We weren't.

I then said, "It's no joke guys. Consider it a rite of passage for you two. Besides, I think we chose the right song for the both of you to sing." She looked at the rest of us and we all followed suit with our choice. "_Lookin' Like Magic_!" The four of us spoke though the young couple wonder to themselves why that song. They looked at each other first and then at us. They decided to ask why.

"Uh, I don't know if it's okay to say this but…" Tootie continues on with what Timmy tries to tell them. "Why that song? We're curious." We didn't need to provide them an explanation why the four of us chose this song. Timmy then gets behind her and says, "Look at it this way. We'll show them what we can do right mademoiselle?" She can only giggle from the warm embrace he gave her and said, "Alright, let's do it monsieur." Tootie then plants one on the cheek and the two got ready for their duet.

Fortunately, I had a copy of a disc that had the song inside. Inserting the disc into the radio/CD player, I played the song and the music began to kick in. Immediately afterwards, we all witnessed as the two performed their duet. From their strong feelings, they were willing to give it everything they had and have fun along the way.

_(Note from the author: Speaking roles in the song will come in two different texts. Timmy and Tootie will be in Italics and the Chorus in Bold and Italic.)_

_Never thought_

_My wish would come true_

_So imagine my surprise_

_When I first saw you_

_And it looks like_

_It's magic between you and me_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_The world started spinnin'_

_And turned me upside-down_

_It flipped me all over_

_And it spun me around_

_And it looks like_

_It's magic between you and me_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_**Could it be magic?**_

_**Feels like magic**_

_**Ooh…**_

_I made my wish_

_And you'll cast your spell_

_We both throw our coins_

_In the wishing well_

_They're all coming true_

_Because me and you_

_Are happy together_

_Together_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_**Lookin' like magic**_

_**Could it be magic?**_

_**Feels like magic**_

_There's nothing hidden up my sleeve_

_We just gotta believe_

_It's gonna be awesome_

_When we take our kids_

_And toss 'em right up the tree_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

The two danced for a while until they held each other firmly in a strong hug and they both shared a sweet kiss. We all clapped and cheered as the two performed their duet with flying colors. With all the positive reception going on, all six of us were in a pleasant mood. However, Timmy took a good look at Shelby and I and wondered something. Our looks were a complete no-brainer to all of us here (except for Shelby and me).

I started off with this. "Oh-kay… what's with the stare Timmy? Why are you looking at us?" Timmy quickly replied by saying, "I don't know like… why aren't you two looking like us?" We then began to realize that he was right. I responded, "Now that you mention it… oh crud. The rest of you share the same looks (except for the adult Timmy) but not us. Even I don't have buckteeth like the others." Fortunately, Timmy had a solution in mind.

"No worries. You two helped us get together so I think you deserve a gift courtesy of Tootie and myself. Cosmo… Wanda… to have them represent as the real world version of us, I wish that the two look like my girlfriend and I." His godparents couldn't refuse a wish like that and using their magic wands changed how we look.

My original outfit was changed into an outfit that was shared real well with my other two iterations. I would have a pink cap, a pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Shelby's outfit went through a change as well that shared similarities with her two iterations. Her hair was longer eventually forming into pigtails that would be on each side of her head. Her glasses and braces would be untouched as they symbolized Tootie's features. Also, the outfit she currently wears had changed as well. It was now a short-sleeved white shirt with a no-sleeved black vest and a plaid black skirt. In addition, she had long black linen socks and a pair of black shoes. I began to have a sense of excitement inside seeing Shelby with that look. We then held each other in a loving hug as the others looked on in happiness.

"I can't thank you guys enough. Fortunately, I came prepared to commemorate this." I took out a camera from my pocket and we were looking forward to making memories out of this. But suddenly, things just took a turn for the worse and I mean that literally.

Lightning and thunder were heard throughout the studio. I then looked at Cosmo and Wanda who were scared for their lives. The young Timmy had a serious face knowing who it was. We all did as the light show ended revealing a very tall man with a large staff with a massive yellow star on its tip. He was a man that had tanned skin, white hair done in a flattop hair cut, blue eyes and had a muscular physique that was too perfect. The big guy also had a chin that was huge yet I wonder how he was able to keep his balance. His body was like it of a human though the major biceps made me wonder if he took steroids. He wore an outfit that gave me thoughts of an army private; a green no-sleeved war top shirt, a pair of army camouflage pants and steeled toe combat boots. Interestingly, he has spiked bracelets on his wrists as well as his boots. His look of anger upon all of us was a sight though it was nothing compared to what he had to tell us.

"Timmy Turner!" His shout was heard throughout the entire studio. Fortunately, I had to address something by saying, "Which one? You refer to me, him or the kid?" Jorgen wasn't interested in jokes. He was looking at us and said, "I'm referring to all three of you. You three have committed multiple violations of Da Rules." The young Timmy replied, "Us committing multiple violations of Da Rules? Unlikely. We haven't violated any rules." However, Jorgen spotted one rule we did violate. Too bad we didn't know it.

"Oh yes then how come your three girlfriends know the existence of your fairy godparents?" The three of us were silent seeing that the girls were looking at young Timmy's floating friends. But I decided to be gutsy and say, "What does it matter to you big boy? I brought them all here for the sake of reviewing a movie. Though it went real bad due to some monster wrecking the place." Jorgen didn't want to hear any of it. So he then go on to say, "It matters not because your actions violate the rules and for that, I will be forced to take away your godparents… forever!" Jorgen was about to use his magic to make things rough but I couldn't let some hardheaded knucklehead ruin this.

"Hey blowhard, I don't think you should do that. You're already in hot water as it is." Adult Timmy said as Jorgen caught his attention. He then replied, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be taking those three away from the three of you." Young Timmy followed with a reply of his own. "Maybe due to the fact that Jose, Shelby, my girlfriend, my godparents and I did the review of the movie, we saw you being a douchebag for trying to force my movie self to fall in love. If Cupid found out that you took them just so you can have me be an adult, he'd have a serious shit fit." I could berate the young Timmy for swearing but not this time.

I then spoke afterwards in my own words. "And you really don't want to get on Cupid's bad side when he finds out stuff of his is missing do you blowhard?" Jorgen looked at us with a stern and angry face just wanting to do what he had to do. However, one of the girls decided to put icing on the cake. "Oh one last thing… if I were to let my sister know that you're here, she'd be on your hard headed muscular ass in seconds." The adult Tootie takes out a cellphone and had it ready for redial. "You want me to call and find out?" Before Jorgen can react and do something really careless, another person came in but his aura was filled with one of man's many pleasures; love.

He was a fairy that was around 3'3" with pink hair and teal blue eyes. The strange fellow wore pink all over due to his matching pink suit and pink bow tie. The only problem was that he wore a diaper that made me wonder if he should prefer pants. What was unique is that he didn't have a crown and that he didn't have fairy wings either. His wings looked more angelic instead of the usual fly-like wings that fairies have. Judging by his looks, I'd say this being is more or less, a god. Unfortunately, he was not in a good mood to talk and he was really pissed.

"JORGEN!" His shout was heard throughout the studio. It wasn't pretty that's for sure. Too bad the toughest fairy in the universe just got downgraded to being the wimpiest. "C-Cupid? Please! Let me explain. I swear it. I only wanted to have the puny boy be an adult." Cupid didn't want to hear any of it as he literally grabbed Jorgen by the ear. "Not… one… word Jorgen. I saw the film courtesy of the young human here (named Jose) and I for one am disgusted by what you were doing. What made me angrier was that you used my bow and arrows to make the movie-based Timmy fall in love." Jorgen tried whatever he could to help Cupid regain his composure but it wouldn't do a thing. I can tell that he has a hint of anger from his father, Ares the god of war.

"But still I had to do what needed to be done. I had to make that wimpy Turner fall in love so I can have him leave his fairies. Why is it that this movie has brought me misery?" The six of us as well as our three fairy friends didn't like it at all yet Cupid was still upset. He was still angry but I can tell that this guy was ready to hit it hard on Jorgen Von Strangle. All we needed to do was sit back and enjoy.

"Looks like you never understood the meaning of true love. Love is something that can't be forced upon anyone under any reason… it is something that can only be seen by those who cherish it." He looked up and then at us. He continued without a second thought. "Take it from me, I've seen love blossom and wither through my entire life, which has been thousands of years. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this big lug back to my place. He has some serious explaining to do." Grabbing Jorgen by the ear, Cupid was about to make his exit but I had something on my mind I wanted to say.

"Uh excuse me Cupid? Before you take that blowhard away, we want to know something?" Cupid quickly replied. "Yes. If it's about you guys especially these two, don't worry. I'll be back. This will be short." Cupid with Jorgen held on by the ear disappeared with the phrase "TROUBLE ABREW". All of us wondered what the heck happened thinking that Jorgen would take the three above us away. The young Tootie said, "Well… what just happened?" I quickly replied by saying. "Apparently, Cupid must have found out about Jorgen's antics in the movie and didn't seem to like it pretty well." Wanda followed up by explaining, "It's no surprise. Jorgen did try to force Timmy to fall in love and that ended in failure." Cosmo quickly replied after that. "Yep, failure many times over. Almost as much failure as my bad luck brother." We then saw Cupid appear before us being calmer this time. Hopefully he can explain to us the fate of one certain blowhard fairy.

"So, what happened to the big muscular blowhard?" Cupid replied and explained everything to all of us. "Jorgen is right now trying to plead with the Fairy Council not to strip him of his position. The poor sap's crying like a baby imploring them not to do it. Fortunately, I got my bow and arrows back so all ends well." He took a look at the young couple being as happy as anyone can be. "I see you two finally are together. Looks like I made the right choice after all. And it's no surprise that the others also get the message." Cupid saw the rest of us as well with a smile on his face.

"You notice that we represent three different variants of a fan-favorite couple? The young ones down there represent the cartoon iteration." I continued on as the two cuddled in happiness. "These two represent the adult iteration despite the fact they are from another universe." Cupid interrupted, as he wanted to say something. "I already know that universe. When I found out those two got married, I was jumping for joy. I'm proud of them." I continued onward with the last representation. "And my sweetheart and I represent the real world iteration. We've been together for five years and the two of us hopefully wish to get married and have a family." Cupid then looked at the both of us and realized something.

"Hmmm, you two want a wedding huh? I can sense that your loving bond is really strong. Fortunately, I can arrange that." Snapping his fingers, Cupid transformed the inside of the studio into a wedding chapel. It was an amazing sight as we saw everything in a glorious light. It went from a dark room with not many lights to an area where light showered all over.

My friends then witnessed Shelby and I transformed into a bride and groom respectively. I had a tuxedo that had a shade of black. I had a black jacket with a formal white shirt and black bowtie. In addition, I wore a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. Basically, I was in a shade of black that covered from head to toe; black suit with white shirt and black bow tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Shelby was in a beautiful wedding gown that was bathed in white with a touch of pink. She had a wedding veil that covered part of her face and her hands held a bouquet of flowers. Cupid then appeared dressed as a priest wearing pink with a book in his hands ready to get it started. Everyone else watched to see this wedding took place between my one eternal love and myself.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join together Jose and Shelby in holy matrimony. It is an event that makes my heart flutter with joy yet I can go on and on about this but you all want to get to the good stuff right?" Everyone here agreed due to time being limited. "Alright, then I guess we should speed it up big time. Jose, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death does both of you part?" I took one look at my wife who had her face covered by the veil that she wears. I took whatever courage I had in my heart and went with saying two simple words.

"I do." Cupid continued. "And do you Shelby take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, till dead does both of you part?" Shelby looked at me with a sharp stare behind that veil. Shelby knew that the two of us desired this so greatly so she went through this with the only two terms she can say.

"I do." Cupid was ecstatic and didn't hesitate to finish things up. "Splendid! Very splendid! It's moments like these that make me feel happy. Then by the power vested in me as the god of love, I now pronounce you both man and wife. Jose… you may lift the veil and kiss the bride." I used my hands to lift the veil revealing Shelby's striking face.

"How I yearn for this moment." I whispered as I went closer to her planting a soft, loving kiss on Shelby's lips. Everyone cheered as we both tied the knot with Cosmo using his magic to create fireworks. Poof contributed as well with his magic. Cupid was happy too seeing us finally wed but hey, he's the god of love. My guess he's used to this sort of thing too. Though he did shed a tear from all of this, it was a very happy moment for us.

"Well, my work here is done. Before I end things, I'm happy for all of you. Since I am the god of love, it makes things mushy indeed… a little too mushy. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs.… oh what the heck, they are together anyway. Let's party!" We did just that as they cheered for the both of us on our new marriage. We went to the Denliner to do that, as the Owner was kind enough to have it in a separate car. We all partied all right as Cosmo being his goofy self took out a camera and took pictures of us. Due to his bad aim, he didn't get much good shots. Luckily Wanda took over and took some proper pictures.

"Alright everyone. All together now… say Wedding Day!" We all shouted by saying, "Wedding Day!" In a flash, Wanda took our picture. She then took even more pictures especially the bride and groom, which were Shelby and myself.

Whether it was Shelby and I cutting the cake and sharing our first slice or the bride tossing the bouquet to see who would catch it (Cosmo ended up catching the bouquet), the party was filled with happy times. Wanda continued taking pictures filling them with memories that all of us will remember. However, after a while… things started getting a little mushy.

"People, I want this to be special. Do you really have to get all lovey-dovey at a time like this?" We all looked at her with a serious stare but all she can do was sigh. "Come on Wanda. Let them go lovey-dovey. Besides, we should party!" Cosmo continued being wacky partying like it was the last day in Fairy World.

Eventually Wanda decided to continue taking pictures despite the fact that things were getting mushy. Yes, we couldn't resist because each of us boys love our girlfriends respectively. The only difference here is that I'm married now to my girl and this was getting special. A few minutes passed and the party began to wind down. It winded down slowly but we knew for sure that things got dull.

"Done. It's all finished." Wanda was pleased as she had a camera that had run out of film. "Nice. We'll be looking forward to the photo album." I replied as Wanda had a better suggestion in mind. "Actually, I plan to make three albums." We all wondered what she meant. "Three albums? Are you serious?" spoke the adult Timmy as I wondered as well. "The film in the camera is only enough for one album. I doubt you'll be able to make three albums with a camera like that." Suddenly Cosmo started explaining things.

"With a camera like this, we can make lots of albums. I use them to take all sorts of pictures of me with my nickel Philip… a girl nickel." All of us wondered if Cosmo was kind of sane after saying that. Judging by his wackiness, he pretty much was. Wanda then go on to say, "Don't mind him guys. You see Timmy… this camera is very special. The film in here can be used over and over again as many times as we want. I'll be right back. I need to take this to the photo shop at Fairy World to make some special albums." Cosmo along with Wanda and Poof vanished and all of wondered what to do next.

The reception we had took a toll on all of us involved including the bride and groom (you would already know that by now whom). More than half of the wedding cake was eaten, we ran out of drinks and we went through every wedding-based party game we can think of (including some that I really can't say here). The young Timmy and two girls were already snoozing while the bride, groom and the adult Timmy were awake. I then turned around and looked at the window seeing a sky that was filled with vibrant colors and the ground in an endless desert.

"Looks beautiful don't you think?" Shelby spoke as I held her in my arms nodding in approval. We then heard the PA making an announcement through every cart on the train. "Attention all passengers, we'll be reaching our next stop shortly. Please make sure to have your tickets before you depart. I repeat, please make sure to have your tickets before you depart." After hearing the PA, we took a look at each of our tickets wondering who will be leaving first.

"It looks like they will be dropping us off by year. Remember guys; the Denliner is a train that travels through time. How did you end up getting to where we were?" I spoke as the adult Timmy explained. "I knew the Owner from when my wife and I were kids. He still thanks us for helping Ryoutaro Nogami regain consciousness from the coma years back. So when he found out that someone used the train to head to your world, I followed hoping that I would know where my wife was. Turns out he was in your world Jose… the real world." I knew that he didn't come here for a reason but even so I had no choice but to ask.

"So if you knew your wife was in my reality, why did you bother coming by?" The adult Timmy explained things further. "I had another reason for being here… and it's because of them." We looked at the young couple as the two were sleeping in each other's arms. I looked at the Adult Timmy and said, "I thought that if you couldn't get the job done, I would have to intervene. At least you took care of things didn't you?" He replied, "Pretty much… it wasn't easy. It looks like we both had one thing in common… helping them. I'm happy that the two are finally together." We both agreed on that as I let off a sigh of relief.

It was then that Timmy's three godparents appeared each carrying some strange books. Cosmo tried his best to hold onto his but his hands were a little clumsy for some reason. I got up and helped with the book that Cosmo held onto. Realizing that we didn't have much time, I then go to say, "You guys took your sweet time. Where were you? The train is about to reach its next stop. Only difference is that we don't know which stop it'll be." Wanda decided to explain by saying, "I see. Well the only reason why we took so long is because Cosmo nearly damaged the camera. He's right now trying to hold onto one of the special photo albums we got you guys." The three of us boys grabbed a separate photo album and wondered what was inside.

I couldn't hesitate to ask but I had to anyway. "I have but one quick question Wanda… what are inside these photo albums?" Wanda replied, "That's obvious. Inside these albums are pictures of you all during the reception. Jose and Shelby get a special album because they did get married after all." I took a look at my photo album and it was in a golden aura. Wanda wasn't kidding when she said that our album was a special one.

"Yeah. Wanda took pictures of the two of you during the wedding. She even got the shot of when you two kissed. It was so cute!" Cosmo began to make kissy noises unaware that the young couple was asleep. _Cosmo, you dolt! The girls are asleep. Wanda, I need to tell you something._ I thought as I moved my head a bit at Wanda and she went close to me. Whispering some stuff in her ear, I then showed her that Timmy, his girlfriend and the adult Tootie were asleep. She then used her magic to zip Cosmo's mouth. That should shut him up for a while.

With that out of the way, Shelby and I sat down and looked at the album going through each page carefully. The others got to see it too and it was amazing especially when they got to see the pictures. I said, "It's amazing. You guys really did a good job." Shelby also took a look at the album and got to see a picture of us making the intertwining kiss. She replied, "She even got us sharing our kiss. How sweet of her." We both shared a kiss as we continued looking at the album. Before I did say anything else, we all heard the PA as they made their announcement. Looks like the train has reached its destination.

"Attention all passengers. We have arrived at our destination: March 29th, 2019. For anyone who is departing, we would like our passengers to show your tickets before you depart. I repeat, for anyone that is exiting for March 29th, 2019 please show your tickets before you depart. Thank you for traveling on the Denliner and we hope to see you again soon." I looked at the adult Timmy who showed me his pass that had the very date: March 29th, 2019.

"That's my stop. I got to wake up my wife. All I can tell you is that you take care of your wife. It takes two to make a relationship work and trust me, it always does." But before he would leave, there was something I had to ask the adult Timmy. It was something that was gnawing at me for quite some time. But if I didn't ask him now, I know I would be getting some trouble back home.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you." The adult Timmy replied, "Yes? What is it?" I continued onward. "I should have said this in my review but the live action movie also brought out a lot of complaints. One of them being was Trixie Tang; she was not seen nor mentioned in the film at all. I know that after Wishology, management thought having her wasn't a good idea. So they decided to have Tootie in the live action film instead. I want to know something… in your world, what has happened to her?" This made the adult Timmy ponder something… something that he remembered from years back.

"I can't say. I haven't heard from Trixie in years. Sure, I no longer have feelings for her but I still think of her as a friend. At the moment, I don't know but when I get the chance I'll tell you. For now, I have to leave. Good luck Jose. Treat her well and remember, it takes two to make things work." I saw Adult Timmy gently wake up his wife as the two went to another car and left the Denliner. Though I may never see him again, I know that he (along with his partners) did save us all from that monstrous Oil Dopant aka Hugh Magnate Jr.

All I wanted to do now was lie down and rest because today has been a hell of a day. Shelby did the same though she had a hard time trying due to her wearing a big wedding dress. We all slept for a while as the three fairy godparents try to figure something out of the situation. Wanda pondered things through hoping to see if our three iterations can be able to keep in touch. Cosmo however struggled to zip his mouth open due to his wife's magic but had no success. She then had an idea and using her wand, was able to conjure up three special pens.

_Those three couples really care and respect each other. With these pens, they can keep in touch with each other provided they can handle snail mail. _Wanda thought as she used her wand to send one of the pens to the alternate adult couple while she gave the pens to the other two. _Now let's see if Cosmo has learned his lesson when it comes to opening his mouth._ She then went to Cosmo and undid her magic letting him speak again. But Wanda told him not to make any noise as everyone in the train car was sleeping. He nodded and the three of them disguised themselves as balloons watching over the four of us. Just as things got quiet, the PA began to make an unexpected announcement.

"Attention all passengers! We will be experiencing a small 10-minute delay toward our destination: July 10th, 2011. I repeat: we will experience a 10-minute delay toward our destination. All passengers please remain seated until we reach our destination." Hearing the announcement knew that we won't be leaving yet. _Looks like these four will be staying around for a little while longer. More better for us._ Wanda thought as she continued watching everyone as we slept.

_15 minutes later…_

"Attention passengers. Attention! We are reaching our destination: July 10th, 2011. To anyone who plans to depart, please present your tickets at the front. I repeat, to all passengers who are exiting this destination: July 10th, 2011, please show your tickets to the front before you depart. Thank you." My thoughts went like oh crap, that's our stop. I didn't have much time.

Hearing the announcement, I got up and took a stretch for a few seconds. I then gently woke her up by planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Shelby saw that the train reached our stop and got ready to head off. I then looked at the young couple sleeping and the three godparents watching over them. Timmy… Tootie… I hope that the love you two have will guide you till the end. Taking the special album, we went to the front and showed the tickets to the waitress. We left the train to find out that we are back in Rowlett, TX in the middle of the day. Even stranger is the fact that we were still in our wedding clothes.

"I wonder what your mom will think when we see us like this?" We both looked at each other wondering if her mother would either be proud or freak out at us. Luckily, Shelby had a suggestion. "Don't worry. I'll talk to my mom though I don't know if she'd mind us getting married without her knowing." I then replied afterwards. "That's what I'm afraid of." I scratched the back of my head wondering about all this. But there's nothing we can do now.

She then kissed my cheek as we both walked to Shelby's house having to tolerate at least around the 90-100 degree weather. That was already a pain as it is because of everything that has happened today. It began as a simple review for the live action movie _Grow Up Timmy Turner_ and it ended with a whole bunch of twists and turns. At least I married Shelby because now I can be by her side till the day we die. I wonder how our young couple is doing right now.

_Meanwhile back at the time-traveling, reality-hopping Denliner…_

"Jose and Shelby are gone already? What about our alternate adult selves? And what is the deal with this book?" Timmy went on and on asking questions making Cosmo go completely dizzy. "Too many questions Timmy. You're making my head spin." Cosmo's head began to spin like he was a washing machine. "Oh no, I'm entering spin cycle." His spinning went extremely fast and if it wasn't for Wanda's quick thinking, his head would have literally unscrewed himself to the floor.

"Sorry sport. Looks like the train reached their stops and they got off. They didn't even get to say goodbye to you two." Timmy shrugged it all off and replied. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm happy now I have Tootie by my side. By the way, what's with this album?" Wanda then replied by saying, "I went to Fairy World in hopes of getting the pictures in our special camera developed. When they were done, I asked him to make the pictures into three special albums. The bride and groom end up with a special album because it was their wedding day while you and the big Timmy got an album that has most of the pictures." Timmy then said, "So, is there anything else about the albums that you can tell us?" Wanda thought for a minute and then she had an idea in mind.

"Well, you can use these albums to make your own memories. Why do you think I gave each of you one of these?" Timmy looked at the album, his godparents and then his girlfriend. He tried to say something but he couldn't find the right words. Luckily, Tootie came up with a suggestion by saying, "How about we use this album to make new memories… and they can involve us. Don't you think?" She then kissed her beau on the cheek and right away, he approved of the idea.

"Good idea. I like it. But I want us to do something special for the new husband and wife. I wonder if your magic can reach their reality." Wanda did a check to see if it can be done. "We are still in this train so we may as well try." That was all Timmy needed to make a wish that would at least surprise even us. "Alright, I got it! I wish that the new husband and wife would receive a special surprise in the mail; an all-expenses paid trip to anywhere they want. Besides, I want their honeymoon to be something those two can share." Everyone wondered if Timmy was making a selfless wish which made him said something unexpected. "What? Why is everyone so silent?" Timmy said.

Tootie then replied, "Nothing, lover boy. We all wondered if you were serious with that wish." Tootie then pinched herself but Timmy quickly replied. "I'm serious. If it wasn't for Jose and Shelby, I would have never had the chance to admit my feelings to you. You know that right?" Timmy then hugged her with a lot of passion and love. His actions convinced Cosmo, Wanda and Poof though to make this wish. Cosmo unexpectedly says, "It Looks like Timmy's decided not to be selfish making wishes like this." His comment made Wanda a little ticked making him say, "Oh, forget it. Let's just make the wish." All three of them raised their wands and suddenly a magic enveloped appeared before them.

"This envelope should give these newlyweds what they need to have their honeymoon. I hope that they enjoy it greatly." Wanda said as Timmy replied afterwards. "Big time, Wanda. Those two really deserve a honeymoon." They all saw the envelope vanish before their eyes and soon, it would end up on our hands. We just didn't know it until later on. Tootie looked at everyone here and then she said, "Well, at least things are coming to an end. The train should arrive at our destination shortly. Our only problem is that now that Tootie found out about us, we may have to go away." Timmy however doesn't agree due to everything that happened today.

"I doubt it. Remember when Cupid told us that Jorgen was begging like a baby because the Fairy Council was going to strip him of his rank?" Wanda's words made the young couple remember Cupid's tirade. Timmy replied. "For a love god, he certainly knows how to get real mad." Wanda however said. "You know that Cupid's father is Ares right?" The two had looks of perplexity wondering what it meant. Cosmo would go on to say, "You should see Cupid's dad during those fairy conventions. He would always go in rage, fire arrows from his trusty bow and show off his hair made of fire. It's true. His hair is actually made of fire. Want to see?" He then brought a picture of him with Ares in the fairy meet. Wanda only took one look and realized that he was lying.

"Cosmo you dunderhead! That picture has you getting beat up by Ares. You were literally used as an arrow because you were hitting on Aphrodite. What's wrong with you?" Cosmo then went into tears but Timmy had to do something before he would let off the waterworks. "Enough both of you. What about Jorgen? Tootie and I want to know." Tootie held his hand gently as Cosmo and Wanda explained everything.

"While we went to get the photo albums, we found out that Jorgen got his job back." The young couple was curious about this so Wanda continued. "But with a catch. Turns out they also saw the movie and had an idea. So they added a new law especially for the both of you." Shocked by the news, Timmy asked, "What new law? Wait…. You mean?" Wanda took out a copy of Da Rules for everyone to see. She then flew through the pages and found where it would be.

"Here it is. Page 238, Section 8, Subsection 43Z. It's not like the 'Timmy Turner Loophole' that was in the movie because this here is a much different rule. They even gave it a different name." Wanda explained the law in complete detail. "It's called The Young Couple Loophole and this new rule is important for the both of you to know. Are you willing to listen?" Both Timmy and Tootie looked at each other and then at the three godparents. They nodded as Wanda described the new rule to the two of them.

"Alright. This rule states that any couple that are young and are eternally in love are allowed to have godparents as long as the love the young couple has will guide them till they are both 18 years of age." She then went serious on them and said, "However, if the love between the young couple is unable to last them until age 18, then they both lose their godparents and forget any memories of ever being with them." Cosmo suddenly said, "In a nutshell, it basically means that as long as the two of you are together and in love, Tootie's joined the club." He seemed real happy after finding out this information. But Timmy however was surprised by all of this.

"Wait a minute… what? Tootie now has the three of you guys?" Timmy looked at Tootie for all she could do was giggle realizing that it's just like in the movie. He then let out a sigh and said, "Looks like I'll have to get used to this but hey, I have her." He then looked at Tootie and said, "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters right?" She nodded positively as he then kissed her forehead. The two afterwards would experience a warm embrace. However, all of that would be interrupted when they all heard the PA go off making an unexpected announcement.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at our destination; March 23rd, 2003. All passengers who are heading for this drop-off bring your tickets to the front before you depart. I repeat, all passengers that are heading for March 23rd, 2003 please present your tickets before you depart. Thank you for traveling on the Denliner, we hope to have you again soon." The young couple took out their tickets and find that they are at the right location: March 23rd, 2003.

"Looks like that's our stop. Shall we… mademoiselle?" His girlfriend quickly followed holding his arm in a gentle cuddle. Their godparents disguise themselves as buttons to ensure no detection from the Owner or anyone.

The two of them showed their tickets and were allowed off the train. Dimmsdale was in their sights as it was before they went off to do the review. Only this time, they came out holding hands as a sign of their newfound love. Walking home, the two begin to wonder what to do now that Tootie has become a part of the family… an extended family.

_March 23__rd__, 2003 6:35 PM_

_Dimmsdale, California_

The city of Dimmsdale wasn't like any other place in the United States. Most of it was covered in suburbs while the rest can be seen as one big city. Dimmsdale's city is like an entertainment center where people can find what they want and get it without a second thought. Things were winding down however as people were heading home after a long day. Cars were heading in the opposite direction, many businesses were winding down and people were walking home after a long day. As the two of them were walking, Timmy laid some ground rules regarding this additional responsibility.

"Now that you are a part of this family, you have to realize that having godparents is a big deal. The most important thing is that you can't tell anyone that you have them because if you do, there can be big problems." Tootie listened to every bit of what Timmy had to tell him. He then said, "And if that happens, our relationship can also affect us. So you better remember that no one knows about this, do you understand?" She nodded continuing to hear every bit of what Timmy told her.

"Yes I do… I think I understand now." Tootie tried her best to keep herself in check but it wasn't going to be easy. "Since I'm learning how to be normal, I'll have to learn to get used to this. By the way, our parents are worried sick about us. We should head home before they really worry." Timmy agreed by saying, "You're right. My dad would wonder where I'd been if I didn't tell him. Let's go." The two of them went home without the slightest delay despite the fact that they were still holding hands.

After a few minutes, the two of them made it to the Turners' household. The place was still the same as it always was or has been; a white 2-story house that has a garage and a satellite dish on top. The two looked at each other with calm smiles and their hands held together in blissful love. They were ready to end it with the traditional passionate smooch but there was no time for that.

"Looks like you have to head home huh? Your parents must be worried sick." Tootie said as Timmy followed with a reply. "Yeah but they would hardly care. One minute I'm home, the next I have to deal with your sister. At least with you, I can handle things no problem." She giggled and said, "Yep. You remember what I tell you and everything between us will be all right. I'll be sure to remember what you told me. Deal?" He nodded in a positive fashion. Before the two would share a kiss, they each saw a pair of watches appear on their wrists. Could it be that their godparents have something planned for them?

"Huh? What's with these watches? Looks like Cosmo and Wanda must be planning something." Tootie responded afterwards. "I agree. I'll find out eventually but for now, I have to go. Vicky will kill me if she finds out I'm not back home before curfew. See you tomorrow, darling."

Before she left, Timmy grabbed her by the wrist catching her in a straight stare. He then gently took off her glasses and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds with the two feeling every bit of it. Once the kiss broke off, they were in a daze. The two stared at each other not keeping their eye off each other. Each of them had thoughts wondering what would happen next. It would take one interruption to ruin this moment. Too bad it happened in the least possible time.

"Hey twerps!" Unfortunately, it had to be the one person nobody expected: Timmy's babysitter and Tootie's older sister Vicky. The two broke off their stare to find her going at them in a rapid pace. Timmy's gave his girlfriend her glasses back as she put them back on. The two of them wonder what does she have planned for them. Judging by Vicky's fast pace, she would reach them in only a few seconds… unless Timmy does something and fast.

Vicky was a teenage brunette with pink eyes and was filled with major ickiness from head to toe. In addition, her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved green shit that can barely fit her; a pair of black slim pants and black shoes. Timmy and Tootie can only watch as the annoying redhead was racing toward them. Luckily, the bucktoothed boy had a plan and he was ready to dish it out.

"Vicky… still icky as ever. I know that you and I deal with her on a daily basis right?" Tootie nodded as he looked at her. He then had an evil smile on his face and said, "Not this time. I wish Vicky ran into a pit." The disguised buttons raised their wands causing a pit to appear in the middle of the street. They then saw her fall in the pit screaming like she was going to go splat. Too bad she did went splat. But he then decided to put salt on the wound though having her trapped really wouldn't matter.

"And I wish that the pit was bolted shut with reinforced steel." The pit was then covered with a large slab of steel that was bolted down. I think he must have put too much salt on this wound but whatever things play differently in Dimmsdale. The two smiled evilly as Vicky struggled to get out. She shouted angrily, "Let me out of here! I mean it twerps! Let me out!" Her screaming went on deaf ears as no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get out. The young couple giggled a bit as they heard Vicky try to escape but they knew things were getting late so it had to be cut short.

"That was fun Timmy. But I have to go home. Mom and dad will worry if I don't let them know. Take care sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She then kisses Timmy's cheek and ran off home making sure not to go near the bolted shut pit. All Timmy felt was a rush of excitement through his entire body. Small hearts were around his face as his breathing was heavy and he felt like he had experienced his graduation day.

Timmy then went home and after a few minutes of talking with his parents, he finally reached his room. He put the album gently on his bed while he got a look at a picture near his computer. Looking at it, he saw a picture of his old love interest Trixie Tang. _Sorry Trixie, but I have someone that matters to me now. Nothing personal. _Timmy looked at the back, opened it and removed the picture. He looked at his godparents that have just appeared and knew that something was missing. Cosmo was still hugging his nickel Philip that he couldn't get enough of.

"Guys, I wish I had a picture of Tootie… at least a good picture of her." The three of them raised their wands and he got a picture of her. He smiles as he put the picture in the frame, closed it and then placed it on top of his drawer. He laid on his bed thinking about everything that has happened. "Thanks guys. At least this is a starting point for me." I couldn't agree more on that trust me.

"How can today get any better than this?" Timmy said while he jumped on his bed and lied down remembering everything that happened today. "Yeah. Almost as better as being with my loving nickel Philip. I miss you so much." Cosmo continued hugging it while Timmy shrugged it aside and continued on. "As I was saying, I did a review of a live action movie along with our real world selves. Had a bit of problems with Tootie because of my fresh-faced nature. Got help from my real life self in regards to true love and what's really important." Timmy thinks for a second and then he continued, "Met an awesome adult version of me who's a superhero…" He got serious and said, "And his hardboiled partners especially that half-boiled Swiss roll." Everyone laughed after hearing that.

Timmy then go on to say, "I was finally able to admit my feelings for Tootie and we became a couple. We witness Cupid unleashes his anger on Jorgen for what happened in the movie. Saw our real life selves get married and have a big party afterwards. I wonder what else that I missed…" Timmy thought as Wanda helped finished things up.

"Did you forget Timmy? You each ended up with special photo albums of your time at the party. Though the bride and groom have gotten a special album because it was their wedding day." Timmy responded, "That's how they got their album as a gold photo book." Wanda then said, "Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, due to what happened earlier the Fairy Council made a new rule stating that as long as you two are in love, the both of you now have us as fairy godparents. You are also wondering what is with the watch and pen right?" Timmy asked why. "Yeah? Tell me. I want to know."

"Well this watch is really special. You saw that Tootie has one of them right?" Timmy nodded positively as Wanda continued. "The watches you two have will allow you to talk to each other and trust me, it beats using the phone." Timmy replied by saying, "You're right it does. Makes it easier for the phone bill. By the way, what's this pen? It's just an ordinary pen." Timmy said as Wanda followed it up. "This pen is very special Timmy. The council asked me to provide each of your three selves special pens. With it, you can send messages to each other though the only catch is that this can be done by snail mail." Timmy looked at the pen a bit and wondered why.

"Snail mail? Hardly anyone uses that anymore. We live in the year 2003 and people nowadays rely on computers. Isn't there something the Council can do like allow us to travel between realities or something?" Unfortunately, Wanda can only nod negatively to Timmy's words. She then replied, "Sorry sport but they can't do that" She brings out a copy of Da Rules and goes to the page regarding reality jumping. "It's in Da Rules and it states that we can't use our magic to travel between realities. Even if we could do that, it can prove to be problematic." Timmy already figured that out.

"I pretty much know why because the real world has stuff that can catch you guys. It's all right because at least this pen makes up for it. Anyway, it's getting late and I got to get some sleep. At this point, Vicky is struggling so I wish the pit was gone and that Vicky forgot everything that happened today." Timmy then went off to sleep seeing that he had too much for one day.

Wanda along with Cosmo (still hugging his nickel) raised their wands and got rid of the pit that was in the street. Vicky looked around wondering what was going on but she didn't give a hootenanny and went back home. The three then turned back into fish and went into Timmy's trusted fishbowl. Day would soon turn to night and the city began to light up signaling a time where people use their time to do as they please. Timmy however didn't have any time for that, as all he could do was sleep. With one day soon coming to an end, a new day would dawn upon the city. I can tell that this newfound couple has a lot to go through. Sure, they admitted their feelings and such but will they be able to make it possible? Hey, I can always say you never know right? Only time will tell.

_My final thoughts on A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner_

_ This is Jose aka the real world Timmy (not Drake Bell). I should have done this from the beginning but what the hell. Grow Up Timmy Turner isn't that bad of a movie. It's a mixed bag in my humble opinion. Here's a list of the good and the bad things._

_The Good_

_Daniella Monet portraying Tootie (she's cute as the geeky but hot as the beautiful)_

_The movie had the feel of what the FOP cartoon is about_

_Lookin' Like Magic is an addicting and very cute song. Though I wonder why isn't there a full version of it?_

_Daran Norris earns the award for best actor. He played Timmy's day with a capital T… I mean it._

_One scene in particular that I will not mention because it made me feel happy as well as the end_

_The Bad_

_Cheryl Hines and Jason Alexander didn't convince me when it came to human Cosmo and Wanda_

_Steven Weber was good but I didn't take the villain seriously. It just boiled down to being nothing more than a greedy oil tycoon/rich snob with daddy issues_

_There should have been a better villain for the movie like Remy Buxaplenty for example. That would work._

_Drake Bell was okay as Timmy but he didn't do a good job. I'd prefer Tara Strong instead because __she__ is Timmy Turner. (Note: I also like the late Mary Kay Bergman who did Timmy as well in the OYC! Version. God rest her soul.)_

_And Poof's first words at the end of the movie… it was just __absolutely unnecessary__. I really mean it._

_No mentioning of Trixie whatsoever in the film. That alone makes me wonder if the reaction of Wishology caused this? Who knows? Even I don't know._

_Chester as well as AJ and Vicky having minor roles were a bummer. Chester and AJ were horny idiots that want girls while the Vicky was an icky daycare manager. Nothing special._

_One last thing, there was also Wanda being out-of-character throughout the movie. If she knew that Timmy was in love with Tootie, why do all of this? Why does she have to ruin Timmy's chances of growing up? It isn't like her at all and that was a complaint I have had for a while._

_ Overall, it's a good film but with the flaws I stated, it's mediocre. For a 10__th__ anniversary film, I wished that Butch Hartman would do a bit better but he tried and look what happened. If you are a fan of the show and want to see what happens to him, check it out. But for anyone else, it's best that you watch it with caution._

_My Final Score: I give this film a 6 out of 10. However, if I were to be brutally honest, it gets no less than a 5. That's it. Thank you for reading my Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner Review/Fic._

_Jose: That's it. It's done._

_11-year old Timmy: At least things ended on a happy note right? You and Shelby got married and Tootie is my girlfriend. We're inseparable.  
><em>

_Jose: Agreed. Where's Wanda?_

_11-year old Timmy: She's busy taking care of Poof. _

_Jose: I see. But I'm wondering... what happens now? I have a few ideas in mind though they may not do well on paper. Do you have any ideas?_

_11-year old Timmy: Well... how about we have like a reunion special in which we all meet again after a year? It'd be real fun to see each other again. We can talk about how things have been and maybe have an adventure or something._

_Jose: Not a bad idea. I like that. I'll consider it if only the readers want it._

_Adult Timmy: Is that so?_

_Jose: You._

_11-year old Timmy: What are you doing here?_

_Adult Timmy: I have an idea. I think you all have every right to know what happened in my world. So I think a prequel story involving me will help you learn the truth behind my arrival._

_Jose: What do you think Timmy?_

_11-year old Timmy: I like it. I want to find out for myself how Magnate got involved in something as stupid as this._

_Adult Timmy: Like he said, if the fans want it then we should deliver._

_Jose: So listen up all you readers. You want to see these ideas come forth? Leave a review telling us if you want to see it happen. We hope to hear from everyone.  
><em>

_11-year old Timmy: That's right._

_*Adult Timmy nods in agreement*  
><em>

_Jose: One last thing... where are the girls? It seems too quiet._

_11-year old Timmy: Yeah._

_Adult Timmy: True._

_*Suddenly, the 11-year old Tootie, her adult counterpart and Shelby surprised the three boys. Things would soon get a bit mushy until all six of them realized it a bit too late.*_

_Jose: Uh guys? We should finish things up._

_*We then realize it and decided to go out in the only way possible.*_

_Jose: On three... one... two... three._

_All of us: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!_

_*Wanda comes by to snap a picture of all of us together and with that, the story ends*_

_**THE END**  
><em>


End file.
